The Wallflower
by Verily I shall move forward
Summary: Sena's life,it was just too painful, the guilt, trauma and hate that built up over the years have transformed her.  Through her journey she meets many people,people who have suffered like her and how they influence her outlook on life.SenaxManySenaxAkaba
1. The wallflower's path

**The Wallflower**

****Sena's life...it was just too painful, the guilt, trauma and hate that built up over the years have transformed her.  
>Through her journey she meets many people, people who have suffered like her and how they influence her outlook on life.<strong>  
><strong>

**Slight FemSenaxMany FemSenaxAkaba**

**An: I have decided to do an eye shield fanfic because I feel that I don't really have to research on the whole American football matches which worried me a lot before. Anyways guys,  
>ENJOY!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The wallflower's path<p>

Loneliness. It sat there along with her, always overlooked yet never forgotten. Unlike her.  
>But she didn't mind being forgotten, her life's always been that way and that's fine with her.<p>

The cacophony voices, the bell ringing, it was time for class. She sat down in her usual seat by the window as the teacher's droning voice filled the room.

"Sena Kobayaka?" The teacher asked, taking register.

"Here sir." She said this with much apathy.

The teacher didn't her and asked again.

"Sena Kobayaka?"

"Here sir." This time she raised her hand and he nodded.

The class continued as usual with the three boobs: Jyuumonji, Kuroki and Togano acting like complete fools. Sena sighed, only a few more minutes until lunch. She stared out the window  
>with the same bored look on her face and wished that something interesting would happen.<p>

"Okay students class is over."

The teacher closed his book and the class room was vacated as every tried to squeeze past each other and run to lunch. Finally she could be alone; Sena got up from her seat and zipped her bag up before walking out to her favourite place.

"Kya~ Did you hear? Akaba's going to this school now!"

Gossip. The one thing she hated, that and crowds. She made her way past each student with expertise, used to this disarray. Her feet made light taps as she climbed up the steps. Light filtered from the door window, it had been opened slightly and a small breeze made its way through.

She shivered slightly before pulling the door handle. There was already a guy here, with red hair and a pair of sun glasses lying down against the steel fence. She paid no attention to this and climbed up the ladder to sit in her usual spot by the corner. That way she wouldn't see him and she could still feel alone.

"Fuu."

The guy sighed. Sena was surprised, that guy looked like he was sleeping.

"Is someone there?"

No answer. Weird, he swore he heard the door open. He brushed it off assuming it to be the wind.  
>This year he'd been bombarded with paparazzi at his door so he wasn't surprised if there was any here. He sighed again; he'd have to call his manager about that.<p>

Sena appreciated the silence. When the bell had ringed, she waited for him to take his leave before climbing down the ladder. With her feet against the rungs she thought to herself:

"What if I'd answer him?"

She paid no attention to this and proceeded to continue climbing down. School was still boring.  
>No matter, she only has a year to go before college then she could finally leave that family.<br>Sena was adopted at the age of 3 when her parents died in an unfortunate car accident.  
>Her parents left money for her college tuition fees and she would use that to finally get away.<p>

Yes, away from all this, she would like that. She smiled, she would seldom smile and this actually made the people next to her aware she was present. Sena denies this but she looked cute when she smiled and the boys actually blushed when they saw her.

Her short her slightly ruffled; those soft chocolate brown eyes and that sweet smile on her face, it just made them feel…

Excited?

Ecstatic?

They couldn't quite put their finger on it. Togano smirked when he saw Jyuumonji staring at her. They'd bullied her for years and she never put up a fight and only this year did they decide to give up after realising that Jyuumonji liked her. Togano then proceeded to jab Kuroki in the ribs with his elbows and the two snickered pointing and whispering at the two. Kuroki drew something in haste and passed it to Togano.

"SenaxJyuumonji." He read this aloud and realised this a few minutes later when the whole class stared at him.

Then at Sena and then at Jyuumonji before their irate teacher took Togano by the ear and pulled him out of class. The class giggled and stared at the supposed couple who serendipitously sat side by side.

"Hey Jyuumonji when did that happen?" The people around them stared at them with wide eyes.

"Shut up, why would I like this plain, lonely freak?" They gasped and reprimanded him.

"Sena-chan's not a freak! How could you say that?"

He tried to pretend that he wasn't interested with what they were say but inside he was practically slamming his head against a wall.

She didn't care what they said. Jyuumonji is just an annoying guy she would hopefully never have to see again and this is exactly why. He was too bold, too brash, he was the complete opposite of her and she hated people like him.

"Settle down class we still have 30 more minutes." The teacher came back in, fuming withTogano still being dragged by his ear.

School was finally over and Sena sped down the hallways before they could ask her and before they could start gossiping about what happened in class. She hated them. She hated all of them.  
>But she hated her family more. Her aunt's family took her in when her parents died but they never paid attention to her, they would shower her cousins with gifts and she would be left with nothing.<p>

"Sena you're home, clean your damn room you useless child!" Her uncle was filled with rage when her aunt died when Sena was just 7. She cried her eyes out that day.

He'd take it out on her and her cousins were forced to watch. The eldest left the house promising to take her in when he was older. He never did and that was when she gave up. What Jyuumonji says about her, what anyone said about didn't affect her and no tears would appear from her.

Crying was for those who lost something and Sena didn't have anything. She just has herself and that's all that matters.

"Yes uncle."

She got up the stairs and saw her other cousin with her boyfriend and she gave Sena a dirty look.  
>This girl grew up with her dad's belief that it was Sena's fault.<p>

"Let's go somewhere else, it's too _ugly_ here." Her cousin sneered and as she passed Sena, she kicked her shin.

The other reason why they all hated her so much was because it was Sena's fault that their mother died. It was her birthday and she was crying about not having a gift so her aunt promised to get her a gift the next day. Turns out her aunt had a stroke and she died as no one was there to help, she was discovered the next day on the floor paralysed for all to see.

"It's my fault." That was her first reaction.

Sena would sing to herself whenever she was sad, all the emotions she bottled up would be let out with every single note and she felt at ease whenever she did so. But she could never sing in the house, she'd come to hate it over the past few years. Too many painful memories.

"Sena get down here!" Her uncle furiously shouted.

Great… Just great, he was drinking again and he's probably remembering her death. She got down the steps and she was hit by his belt. It stung a little but she could take. She just closed her eys and imagined herself free and independent, far, far away from them.

"Your Aunt hated you know, "he spat."She was pissed off when you were complaining about your gift."

Sena gulped, she knew deep down what he was saying was true and all these years she'd deny it by blaming herself. The hits began to weaken and he was getting tired. That was it. Sena was now tired of all of this. Staring at herself in the mirror she noticed the bumps and bruises that grew on her body.

"Sickening."

She dropped herself on the bed deciding she'll escape in the night so she set her alarm on. When darkness took over completely, she got up and began to pack her stuff. She tip-toed around the house to find her credit card that her parents prepared, her college tuition fees and some money she saved up.

Movingly silently in the night, she slipped into the darkness and wandered for what felt like hours. A cheap motel with the light on the sign fading in and out each second. She went to the reception and paid for her room for a week when the rain started to pour down. She hurriedly got to her room and looking out the window, she could just make out the colour red. The very same colour she saw at the rooftop. It was that man.

"Should I help him?"

Sena would never go out her way for anyone but she could see that he was weak and tired. So she took pity on him and took him in. He had collapsed outside and it took her a while before she could carry him up. He was still soaking, his clothes dripping so Sena decided to try and dry them with her hair dryer. It worked but his fever still did not disappear. She laid him down on the bed and placed a moist towel on his forehead.

"Wait here," She said this as if she was actually talking to him.

Sena didn't know why she was inclined to help him; maybe it was because she knew how it feels to walk blindly in the rain… metaphorically. She chuckled to herself; she had never been this concerned for someone else so why was she starting now?

The rain stopped when she got back and he looked a little better after forcing the medicine to go down. Tired, she slept right next to him.

And for once, she felt at ease.


	2. Opening the wallflower

**An: Thank you to those who reviewed, favourite and alerted. **

**Here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Opening the wallflower<p>

The rain had finally stopped; Sena sat up and replayed yesterday's key events in her head.  
>Being called out at class, abused by her deadbeat of an uncle and winding up in a motel next to a guy she hardly knew. Yet she still stayed the same.<p>

Other people would react differently to them but she was not 'normal'. Her heart closed,  
>her mind tired, it felt like a daily struggle just to wake up.<p>

'Rumble.'

Her stomach feebly indicated she was hungry; Sena stood up and shuffled to the bathroom to wash her the way she took out her face towel before opened the rotting wooden door.  
>It was dirty and shabby, mould grew on the mirror but Sena could clearly see that she was dying… on the <em>inside.<em>

"What is my purpose here?"

She noticed that her eyes were baggy and her lips dry and cracked.

Splash.

The cold water dripped down on her face but she was too numb to notice. Sena wiped her face with the towel and walked out the bathroom. The room that she was placed in was cramped with not much space to manoeuvre yet she still felt at home.

This was just like her room, shut off from the rest of the world, away from all the painful memories and away from all those people. And she liked it to stay that way.

"Mom I swear it wasn't me!" The man gasped and sat up.

That was weird, when did he get here?  
>Looking around he could see that he was stuck in a tiny room with not much light, his clothes creased and a towel that dropped from his forehead. The one thing that stood out the most was the sad girl that was standing next to a rotting wooden door.<p>

'She looks pretty but her face is very lacrimoso.'

Wait. Why was he sleeping in a room with her?

"Fuuu." He sighed; he'd have a lot to explain to his manager.

"If you're going to say I did something indecent to you to the press then forget it,"

He got up from the bed and made himself look slightly presentable.

"I could sue you for everything you own."

She didn't respond.

Sena just stood there looking at the man with apathy, he proceeded to leave and he took one last glance at her before shutting the door. Her sad face was engraved into his mind; he shook his head in an attempt to forget. He couldn't, somewhere deep inside of him, he wanted to reach out and make her smile.

When that man left, Sena noticed that he had left a small star pendant with the name _Akaba _engraved on it. Akaba… where did she hear that name before?  
>She left that thought and placed the pendant on the nightstand. Today she would look for a job<br>but before that she would need to eat.

"I guess I'll go to a nearby restaurant."

She opened the door and locked it after making sure it was shut. The walk to the restaurants' was a short one; there was one close to the motel, just two miles away. It was a bit run down like the motel with many of its windows cracked and the i on the sign '_Mamori_' was broken.

"Welcome~"

Sena noticed there was actually a bunch of customers busy talking to the waitress who speedily greeted her and the smile on her face unnerved her. This beautiful girl looked out of place, her cheerful visage and kind eyes were too pure to be stuck in the dirt water of town, unlike her and everyone else here.

Sena sat down on one of the stools and seconds later that girl was at her side with her notepad out and pen at the ready.

"What'll it be?" She simpered.

"Tonkatsu and rice."

"Of course," The girl's name tag read: Mamori.

Sena wasn't an inquisitive person but she just happened to ask the girl if she was the owner.

"Oh no, my dad named it after me."

The girl disappeared behind the kitchen door, the diner was very homely and the sign hanging from the broken window caught her eye.

"Help wanted."

When Mamori came out of the kitchen Sena asked if the job was still available.

"Yes it is, the pay is kind of small though."

Without a second thought she agreed and Mamori's eyes lit up.

"Dad we have someone who can work in the kitchen now!"

A man appeared from the kitchen, he looked very healthy for an old man and his gruff laugh was something.

"Okay girly let me give you a rundown."

The past two hours Sena spent her time learning about what she needed to do, she was to cook and wash dishes. It wasn't too hard and the pay was actually fair, a week's work here can pay for two weeks stay in the motel plus every day she works her, they give her a free lunch.

So for the rest of the day she worked in the kitchen while Mamori's dad helped and he talked to her whenever he could. What surprised Sena the most was the amount of customers this small restaurant had.

She counted over sixty people came in with her spare time. When the day was over, Mamori came over to her and handed her the wage she earned.

"This is your wage for the day."

Sena thanked her and walked out.

"Wait-" Mamori tried to call her to come back when her dad stopped her.

"That girl…. I can tell she's been through some very tough times, she'll open up when the time is right."

When Sena got back, the motel manager apologized to her and told her to pack her stuff.

"I'm sorry but you've got to leave, the building has just been sold and all people on site must leave."

The man returned the 6 days' worth of stay before she went to her room to pack her stuff.  
>Sitting at the nightstand was the pendant and Sena remembered to take it with her.<br>With nowhere else to go, she wandered the roads, her suitcases' wheels squeaking as she did so.

Beep!

A car that came up to her side pulled up and the window had dropped.

"Sena-chan where are you going?" It was Mamori.

"…"

"Come in, you look really cold."

Mamori opened the door to the passengers' seats and got out of her seat to push Sena in.  
>Her luggage was placed at the back and the car drove off.<p>

"Where do you live Sena-chan?"

"…"

Yet again she never answered.

"Do you have a place to live?" This time Mamori's dad asked.

"No."

"Dad, the guest room's not being used right now, can Sena live with us?"

"Of course."

Sena just didn't understand how they could be so kind and generous.  
>How could they take in a stranger and treat them so kindly?<br>She just couldn't understand.

When the car stopped and Mamori took her luggage, she just stared at their house.  
>It was pretty ordinary yet homely. They ushered her in and went ahead with dinner.<p>

"Sena-chan do you mind telling me your last name?"

"Yes I do."

The night was filled with silence soon after, Mamori felt as if she overstepped the boundary and she for once said nothing and showed Sena the guest room and the three went their separate ways to their bedrooms.

"Finally, I'm alone."

Akaba made sure that no one was following him before walking up to his house, along the way he heard the most entrancing, pure and soulful voice.

"That voice, it makes my heart's tempo go allegro."

He just had to know who it was. He frantically searched the houses looking around for any signs.  
>But the singing stopped and he was left go his way again.<p>

Clink.

The sound of metal hitting the pavement caught his attention. He bent down on the pavement and looked at the shining object. It was his pendant.

"How did it get here?"

He scratched his head and gave up when he though he heard the sound of shuffling feet.

Sena sighed; she was that close to being found out. Singing made her feel at ease but when others were around it was uncomfortable. What she didn't know was Mamori was listening.

She was silently sobbed to herself; the melancholic Sena was singing reminded her of the sad, cherished memories she held for her mother.

"That's it; I'm going to make Sena open up." Mamori made her mind up on this and was determined to see this through.

While Akaba at the time, safely arrived at his house, tired of running away from the pack of paparazzi.

"That's it; I'm going to find out who she is." He looked at his pendant and held it tight, his crimson eyes smouldering with passion.

Sena just realised something, this room was too… open, it wasn't shut off for once and this made her scared. No! She would not let herself get hurt, she would not get too friendly with them and she was going to leave, find a new home and a new job. Sena shivered, hiccupping in fear.

For once in her life she was scared. Scared of trusting again, scared of believing again.

"I am destined to be alone…"


	3. Nip it in the bud

Chapter 3: Nip it in the bud

Morning soon came and Mamori bounced out of bed, still determined to make Sena open up.

"Today I'll work hard at it!"

She went over to the guest room and knocked on the door.

"Sena-chan are you in?"

No answer. Mamori tried again.

"Sena-chan? I'm coming in."

Click.

The door opened and Mamori entered the room, what she found was the room back to the way it was, there were no signs of Sena stay that night.

"Sena… chan?"

Where did she go? Why did she go? Mamori didn't move, all those thoughts spiralled in her mind. Thoughts of blaming herself, thoughts of sadness and thoughts of confusion.

"Dad she's gone."

Mamori managed to finally say this after ten minutes of silence. He didn't say anything back; he just grabbed his keys and told her to change.

"We're finding her."

The wheels of her suitcase squeaked each time they turned, her legs trembled with each step she took. Sena only slept for two hours and the effects took a toll on her. The image of her aunt's dying face appeared in her mind as she collapsed.

"I'm sorry auntie..."

Thud.

She dropped on the pavement alongside her suitcase when Akaba happened to pass by.

"Huh?"

His morning jog was always rewarding but it never gave him a collapsed girl by his side. His singing did that however.

"Hey are you alright?"

Akaba grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently. The girl didn't stir.  
>Doing the gentlemanly thing, he slung her over one shoulder with her suitcase in his other hand and carried her to his house.<p>

She was surprisingly light. He couldn't quite see her face clearly as her hood and part of her hair covered it. When he got to his house, he placed the suitcase at the side of the door to open it before taking it back in his hand.

"This is so stressful."

Akaba set the suitcase near the coat rack before setting the girl down on his dark leather sofa.  
>He could hear her breathing shallowly as she clutched her chest in pain. So he called the person he<br>trusted the most and did his best to try and soothe her ailment.

"She's even got a fever."

A knock on the door was soon heard and Akaba went over to answer it immediately.

"Akaba what the hell did you call me for?."

The two skipped formalities and the doctor went to his patient. He examined her carefully, looking for any obvious signs. He peeled her coat off of her sweat stained body and noticed the slightest blue tinge on her chest.

"This is bad; we must get her to a hospital now!"

The two of carried her to his car and he sped off, hurrying to the hospital he worked in. They made it in less than five minutes when the doctor cried out to one of the nurses in the car park:

"Nurse hurry and get a gurney, this patient has a serious case of pneumonia!"

They rushed her for an immediate thoracotomy; the standard surgery for pneumonia.  
>Sena's chest was cut open and the looked for the damaged lung tissue, it was on the right lung and it was a small piece but nonetheless, a damaging one.<p>

"Please survive." Akaba prayed. He never knew the girl but he felt that it was his duty to see her through. Sasaki was Akaba's childhood friend and rival, the two never got along but they were always there for each other. Akaba knew he could trust him; he just had to wait for the result.

"It's done."

Sasaki wiped the beads of sweat from his brow; they managed to save her on time. If it were any later she may have died. They were able to take out the damaged lung tissue and they placed in some chest tubes. The girl just needed to stay for a few days to see if there were any complications.

"Oi Akaba, you better treat me to some good ramen you hear?"

"Yeah sure,"

Akaba didn't pay attention to this; he just carried on looking at the girl. It was the very same girl that he saw in the dingy motel.

'Was she following me?'

He decided to stay by her side, not in worry, he just wanted some answers.

Sena was in a world filled with brilliant light. There were many others among her, smiling and beckoning her to them.

"Sena-chan over here."

Her dad smiled as her mother took her hand. You'd think that she'd be happy meeting her dead parents but her eyes were glazed over. No hint of movement, no emotion was present. Even in her dream she was dead. The others in this wonderful world had no shadows; they were already souls  
>unlike Sena, whose shadow cast over a large area.<p>

"Dear, she's not to be in this world yet."

Sena's mother said to him. He stopped and looked at his little girl.

"I know, but I miss her."

Her mother hugged him tight.

"Sena, please don't be sad, you will go on to do great things and we wish you the best."

She kissed her forehead and gave her a hug.

"Your mother is right, cheer up if not for yourself then do it for us."

Her dad joined in the hug.

"We want you to live your life to the fullest."

Suddenly, Sena started falling, past the bright, bright world and through the clouds as the words of her parents rang through her ears.

"_We want you to live your life to the fullest." _

She woke up on a hospital bed and saw the red haired man again, his crimson eyes burning through her soul.

"Fuu~ I see you're awake."

He got up and towered over her.

"Tell me, did you follow me after I left?"

She didn't answer. Akaba kissed his teeth and muttered under his breath.

"Look, I'm willing to pay you to leave me alone, you hear?"

She still didn't answer. Just when Akaba was about to talk again, the door opened and Dr. Sasaki came through.

"Akaba, don't make her strain herself."

He walked over to Sena and smiled.

"Just rest for a couple of days, the surgery we performed was just recent and you need to stay still for the time being."

He looked at Akaba.

"And you, don't threaten my patients or I will be forced to kick you out."

The door slammed as the doctor left and Akaba was a little calmer.

"I'm sorry; I kind of overreacted especially when you're so sick."

When Akaba went for the door Sena spoke up.

"It's… alright,"

He smiled again and opened the door. That was weird, his heart's tempo started to go allegro again.

"What's wrong with me?"

Why was he so enchanted by two different girls he hardly knew?

"That girl with the haunting voice and that stalker… how could I love two completely different people?"

Was he a perv or was he just selfish? He just never knew.

Sena finally did it. She talked to a person without a reason.

"I'll try my best mom and dad."

She promised yet she herself knew that she would still be afraid. Sena was afraid of having someone so close to her. Too worried to sleep, she just stared outside the window until her eyelids began to flutter.

The next day Akaba came by with a bouquet of flowers and a card.

"I'm still sorry about what happened and I want to make it up with you,"

He set the bouquet and card down on the bedside table.

"Anything at all, you name it."

He was expecting her to say something like an autograph or a private concert but strangely enough, she asked for something simple.

"I just want a friend, someone I can tell all my worries to, all my joys and fears."

To say he was stunned was an understatement. Here he was expecting something superficial.  
>He misjudged her.<p>

"Sure, can you just tell me why… _that_ happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, when you and I… slept together?"

"Pfft."

Sena laughed, it was a hearty laugh, the very first laugh she'd ever have in years.

"Hey what's so funny?"

She stopped laughing and looked at him, he was serious.

"I actually helped you when you passed out in the rain."

'_The rain…'_

He'd remembered. When his mother had called him and he felt enraged, how the hell could she call her after what she done to him and her? No he had enough. It was then that he became ill and as he wandered the roads, wanting to forget those painful memories.

He shook his head. This girl helped him when he lost his mind and it was his turn to help her.

"By the way, I'm Sena and you are?"

She reached her hand out. So she didn't know him, it makes sense; after all if she was a stalker, she would be all over him.

So for once they decided to trust again.

A trust that can never be broken.


	4. A pair of wallflowers

**An: Merry Christmas from the UK!**

**Here is my gift to you guys**

***°.˛*.˛°˛.˛*********.*********.*****.****.***** *Merry *******。*** ****。****  
>._██_*.<strong>***. .*/\.˛*.˛****。****.*****Christmas *****。****˛.  
>.(´• ̮•)*.<strong>**。**** / .. \ **˛.**˛.*˛_Π_. ˛* ˛*.  
>.( . • . ) ˛ •' '•\.* ./_ _ /~****＼ *****. ˛*.****。****  
><strong>**(...'•'.. )* ╬╬╬╬╬°.**** ｜田田****｜門｜*****˚ .˛ *.**

**Feel free to copy it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: A pair of wallflowers<p>

It was her fifth day here, just two more more before she would be discharged.  
>Akaba would visit her daily and the two of them would talk to each other.<br>She wouldn't give away much about her past and he wouldn't either about his career.  
>Both knew about the others' interests and their personalities.<p>

Sena was introverted, cynical but humorous.  
>She was also sarcastic, sharp witted but slightly emotional, whereas Akaba was more calm and aloof. He has the tendency to use musical metaphors and is also analytical. The two of them came from two completely different worlds but their similar situations brought them together.<p>

"So where will you go after you get discharged?" Akaba happened to ask.

"I don't know, I suppose I'll just keep on travelling." She shrugged, looking away from him.

Sena revealed to him that she was a runaway, he didn't really say nor do much, but on the inside he felt that he still needed to reach out to her.

"Then come stay with me."

"Eh?"

"You can stay in my house; I usually don't stay there much do to my… job."

Akaba lied; he pretended that he works as a freelancer and has to be constantly on the move.  
>From what he could gather, she was not one for TV or Computers. Sena was an avid book reader<br>and so he knew that she wouldn't find out about his _real_ identity.

"Then why are here?" She chided.

"It's my holiday." Akaba stated.

"It's not even Christmas." She was relentless.

"So what? I can choose my holidays." He smirked; Akaba knew he won that one.

He liked that Sena gave him banter, ever since he was famous; everyone around him kissed up to him and didn't even bother to answer back, even when they were right.

"Well, thanks for using it on me." She smiled.

Akaba stared at her before looking away a few seconds later.

'_She looks beautiful when she's smiling.'_

He blushed after realising what he just said.

"What are you doing?" Sena was getting suspicious, why did he look away when she smiled,  
>was she ugly?<p>

"N-Nothing." He brushed aside his thoughts and the two began talking about each other again.

"Akaba… I think I'll accept your offer."

"What's with the change of heart?"

"I dunno… "

The two stopped talking, Akaba ran out of stuff to say that didn't involve his career or past  
>and Sena ran out of books to talk about.<p>

"I just remember, have you read the Hungry Games*?"

"No, what's it about?"

The conversation began to flow once again and Akaba had to go, he promised to give her the trilogy on Christmas as a present.

Meanwhile, Sena's adoptive family realised that Sena was missing. Her uncle didn't mind.

"Once less mouth to feed."

Her cousin however was shocked, she knew that she bullied Sena but she never thought that she would leave. It was just five days before Christmas and their relatives gathered in the house asking about Sena. The older brother that promised to take Sena with him was there, it was as if he forgotten his promise and he acted as if he had no recollection of this.

"What are you getting worried for? She took her credit card and college fund, she'll do just fine."

He reassured, his little sister may have bullied Sena but he knew she genuinely cared for her. Unlike the rest of them. Unlike himself.

"But…"

Mamori looked for over three days, Sena was nowhere to be seen and this affected her mood.  
>The customers noticed this whenever she was on her shift.<p>

"Sena-chan please be safe." She prayed to God, hoping he would answer.

Her dad asked the customers to keep an eye out for a short, girl with brown hair yet there was still no mention. Until the 22nd of December, one of his customers happened to be one of the nurses that helped in her operaton.

"Mamori, we're going to Bando hospital."

Sena was starting to look better, Akaba noticed how pale her skin was even after the operation but now she was the picture of health. A nurse came in with Dr. Sasaki who had a smile on his face.

"Good news Sena, we've decided to discharge you early after seeing you Ct scans and X-rays."

Sena's face lit up. She was finally able to get out of this place. Not that she minded it.

"So can we go soon?" Akaba inquired his friend.

"We will need one hour, just to do some final checks."

Dr. Sasaki and the nurse checked her heart rate, asked her a bunch of questions before taking the tubes out. That was it. She was free, free to go anywhere with Akaba.  
>The two actually never noticed how close they've gotten and Akaba never noticed his heartbeat faster when he was with her.<p>

"Sena-chan we're here!" Mamori gasped from the door, her father by her side.

Everyone in the room looked at the two.

"So.. Are you her family members?"

* * *

><p><strong>* Hungry Games is my spoof of the Hunger games.<strong>

**Sorry for ending it so soon but I will do a part two soon enough.**

**Stay Tuned~**


	5. Trampled on the ground

**An: I know I said I'd update immediately but… it's Christmas.  
>You can let it slide, right guys?<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Trampled on the ground<p>

"No we are not but we are close friends of hers!" Mamori protested, she finally found Sena and now she was being forced out the room.

"Look, Sena has been missing for nearly over a week and we need her to come with us, she forgot some of her stuff at our house." Mamori's father was obstinate, they've come and now they were being stopped by some redhead and hospital staff.

Mamori was staring at Akaba's face, she swore she knew her

"Wait… Aren't you Akaba?"She snapped her fingers in recollection.

"That is my name."

"No no, I mean the singer Akaba who's been missing for two weeks now; you were all over the news." Mamori was so sure of it.

"Ah-ha-ha," Dr. Sasaki laughed nervously. "He gets mistaken for that guy a lot, trust me he's not."  
>He reassured her, he doesn't want some fangasm, at least not in this hospital.<p>

"Hmm," Mamori studied him carefully, he sure looked like _that_ Akaba but she had trust the words of the doctor, after all the Akaba would have that signature star pendant of his. "I guess you're right."

Sena saw that. His face changed expression, it was the slight change but she saw that.  
>His eyes flickered over to her then to Mamori, was he lying?<p>

_'No of course not.'_ She put her trust in him, after all they promised not to hide anything from each other, although she did hide her miserable past from him, after all she is a new person now.

"So Sena, do you know these people?" Dr. Sasaki looked over to her now.

She nodded. "I do."

"I see, so are you going back to theirs?"

"I can't."

"Come on Sena-chan, celebrate Christmas with us." Mamori smiled her eyes full of hope.

"I'm sorry but I already promised to live with Akaba',"

"Oh…"

"But I can still come over around the evening."

Mamori's eyes lit up once again and her father grinned. That was enough for him.

"Sure you can, just remember, you're still my employee." He chuckled.

"Yes, I guess I am." Sena giggled.

The others looked surprised; they'd never seen her do that before.

"So doctor can I go now?"

"Sure you can."

Sena finally got up from the bed and walked out of the room before stopping, she remembered that she had people to wait for. "Come on, let's go!"

Mamori and her dad followed her and Akaba walked over to Sena in a hurry.

"I've got work; can you stay over at theirs until Christmas Eve?"

She nodded and followed Mamori and her father to their car.

Akaba discretely got out of the hospital when his phone rang.

"Akaba get over here now! You've been missing for over two weeks now and you fans are getting irritable and worried." His manager scolded him.

"Fuu," He sighed. "I'll be there soon okay, just wait." He took one last glance at Sena.

"You're coming with us Sena-chan?"

"Yes, until Christmas Eve."

The car journey back to their house was noise-filled. Mamori was excited, Sena was a lot more cheerful and easy to talk to, and that other Akaba must have done something to make her change so suddenly, her father noticed it too.

"So tell me Sena, is Akaba your boyfriend?"

"Eh? N-No he's just a… Friend." Sena blushed.

"Oho~ He's a boy who's a frined of yours." Mamori taunted.

"No it's not that, he helped me through my pneumonia and saved me from collapsing."

"I see, I'm sorry for not noticing before." Mamori apologised; pneumonia was known to be a dangerous killer, her mother died from it after all.

"That's okay; I didn't know I had it myself." She chuckled dryly, giving Mamori a wry smile.

The car stopped, they were finally back at Mamori's house.

"Tell me Sena. What are you interested in?" She questioned the petite girl while they got out of the car.

"Reading."

"Do you watch TV?"

"Not really."

"Well let me show some amazing things you can't see anywhere else."

The past four hours Mamori introduced Sena to the TV and all its wonderment.  
>The music channels, the movie channels, news channels etc.<br>Her favourite were the nature channels, Sena saw the majesty and beauty of a peregrine falcon in a stoop, the sad animal instincts of eagle chicks and the birth of a deer albeit a very nasty one.

"Wow, you're right it truly is amazing."

The clock rang; it was four o'clock in the afternoon.

"Ooh, Akaba's performance is starting soon." Mamori babbled.

She switched the channels and it turned on to a couple of TV presenters.

"And now it's Akaba's new single ladies and gentlemen." His voice rang clearly through the studio.

Loud whoops and screams filled the room and Sena saw him, rising from the platform covered in mist made by the fog projectors.

"He lied."

She saw his hair; she'd known it more than anything. When she saw it in school, in the rain, in the hospital it always stood out and now it's on the TV. How could her?

'_I trusted him and he lied to me.'_

She just didn't know what to do anymore, so she stood up and went to the guestroom.

"Sena-chan what's wron? You're missing his awesome song!" Mamori called out to her but she wasn't listening.

If she was, she would have heard it. His emotions poured out through that song. A song about two very mysterious girls he met that day.

One of which he knew very well.


	6. Withering Away

Chapter 6: Withering Away

Mamori realised it, Akaba was really _that_ Akaba, and he lied to her.  
>Worst of all, he lied to Sena, Sena the girl who trusted his word after losing her trust in everyone else. Including her.<p>

"Akaba, how did you ever come up with that song?" The presenter asked in an excited tone, it was obvious that he was touched by that song;  
>it's pure and solemn tune took hold of him and his presenter partner as well as the whole audience.<p>

"Well Kurita, I've been inspired."

"By what?" Kurita hung on his every word, along with the audience.

"Not by what by whom." Akaba corrected.

"Tell us all ready!" Kurita looked desperate; he really wanted to know this person.

Komusubi, the other TV prensenter grunted in anticipation. The audience were leaning out of their chairs.  
>Mamori did the same; she had a feeling that she knew who this person was.<p>

'_I bet its Sena.'_

"She's someone I grew close to these past few days; she was my muse for this song, along with another." Akaba whispered the last part.

But Kurita heard it completely.

"So who is this other?"

Akaba was surprised, how could Kurita hear that?

"I don't know her personally but as I was walking along, I heard this most beautiful voice, she made my heart go allegro." Akaba said this with great fondness.

Komusbi grunted to Kurita.

Sena decided to go downstairs after the song was finished as she tip-toed to the kitchen to avoid Mamori's detection; she heard a particular piece of information that made her heart sink.

"Komusubi has a good point, who do you like more the girl you knew for those few days or that mysterious singer?"

Akaba thought for minute before he opened his mouth. "I guess it'd have to be the latter, I think of the other girl to just be my good friend."

Mamori gasped, she swore Akaba liked Sena, all those hints he put out (she hastily concluded after seeing the two together.)  
>and that invitation to his house, was he cheating on her?<p>

'_That's right; I'm just a friend… after I did ask him to be my friend.' _

The chain that defined the trust Sena placed between herself and Akaba cracked a little.

Thud.

Sena's foot hit the wall while she was momentarily dazed.

"S-Senacha-n where have you been?" Mamori chuckled nervously.

'_This is bad, if Sena-chan finds out that Akaba lied, she'll go back to solitude.'_

Sena stared at the TV; Mamori failed her arms out in desperation.

"T-That's not Akaba, it's just another, you know he would never lie to you." Mamori did her best reassuring the girl.

"I see." She answered before turning back to the kitchen.

Sena knew Mamori was lying, they all lied, every single one of them… including her 'friend'.  
>She sat down on the chair, looking at the moon as she did so. Her eyes became strained; it felt like tears would drop down yet none came out.<br>There was no look of disappointment or sadness.

Only a blank stare into the moonlight. They say the eyes were the window to the soul,  
>it was a lie…<p>

For Sena, her eyes were just a wall, a wall that blocked out everything and everyone.

'_Mom, Dad I tried. It was not easy nor was it hard. It was just futile.'_

She knew they would be disheartened but they should realise that even in heaven, no one person a change another.  
>And she shouldn't have to change just to please others.<p>

"Hey girly, I heard from Mamori that you're feeling down again."

Mamori's dad came into the kitchen holding a bar of chocolate.

"Here, take it, it won't kill ya… Unless you have one too many." He guffawed.

She took one without a word, nibbling on it as he continued talking.

"I take it that you're angry at that guy for lying, Mamori filled me in."

"…"

"You know that people lie for different reasons-"

"But they all do it to hide the truth, I trusted him and we both promised not to hide anything from each other!" Tears were now streaming from her face.

"You're hiding something, to aren't you?" He retorted.

"…" She didn't reply

"I'm right aren't I? Listen even if he did lie to you, he's still your friend and you know that he's on your side. Mamori and I are as well, we would never do anything to hurt you."

He hugged her affectionately along with Mamori who came in after hearing Sena's cries.

That night, Sena cried her eyes out. All those times she was angry, all those times she was sad and all those times when she couldn't cry were finally being released.  
>She felt a bit better; it still didn't give Akaba an excuse, he still has a lot of explaining to do.<p>

In the background Kurita could be heard signing out for the night.

Akaba sighed, he found himself doing that alot.  
>He just stared out the window, wishing to meet that girl.<p>

"And you have an interview tommorow with- Hey are you even listening?"

His manager growled.

"Be more tranquillamente Juri, what you doing is bad for your heart."

"Well you need to take this more seriously, do you know how worried I was, how worried your mother was when you disappeared!"

she gasped after realising she hit a touchy subject.

"Worried? Worried! That woman is not my mother, she threw me out and made up some shit excuse after I became famous!"

He slammed his fist into the wall with a crack, blood dripped down his fist and Juri tried to calm him down.

"Don't you fucking touch me!"

He slapped her hands away and stormed out the studio.  
>The only thing that would calm him down would be <em>her<em> voice, the one he wouldn't hear any time soon.

People are fragile… You just need to know how to break them.


	7. Seeds of betrayal

Chapter 7: Seeds of betrayal

He'd been walking for an hour now, just one more block now.  
>Akaba was that close to seeing his friend, he had a lot to tell.<br>The guilt of his lies ate his consciousness. Lies, the one thing he couldn't stand.

"Yet I continue to lie…" Akaba muttered.

He kicked the pebble in front of him and it clattered, moving away from the pavement to the bushes on a familiar garden. It was his garden. A smile found its way on his face, Sena was here!

Running up to the front door, he took out his key and he breathed in.

"I'm home!" His voice bellowed through the house.

No one was there. That's right; he'd only be able to see her at Christmas Eve.  
>The smile on his face was replaced by a look of disappointment.<p>

What was he thinking, expecting some comfort from a girl he hardly knew, the girl that he lied to  
>unintentionally. In fact why did he even lie to her?<p>

Because he was afraid that she'd become like the others?  
>Yipping away, bowing down to him like an obedient pup.<br>Akaba didn't want that, Sena was his friend.

Thump.

She was just a friend; he said it on the TV show. Yet he can't help but feel sad.  
>His stomach felt weighed down, his heart beating erratically. What is this feeling?<p>

Regret?  
>Sadness?<br>Anger?

Akaba couldn't figure it out but he didn't want to, it would hurt too much to find out.

"I'm so confused…"

One thing stuck in his mind though, he needed to apologise to Sena.  
>If she were to find out…<p>

The door slammed and before he knew it, he started running with that last thought in his mind.  
>And so he ran into the night…<p>

What he didn't know was she already knew about the lie sooner that he could understand it himself.

"Sena-chan wake up, wev'ew got work today!" Mamori shouted out.

She knew the poor girl hated mornings, she hated them as well. Although, the restaurant was really busy after Christmas, their regular customers would usually bring friends and relatives along for the after Christmas deals.

Sena's door didn't budge so she went in and found the girl sprawled out on the floor, hugging her pillow tightly.

"I'm sorry uncle; I didn't mean to kill her…" Sena wailed, tears spilling from the corner of her eyes.

Mamori gasped. Sena killed someone?  
>She knew it wasn't her business so she sneaked out the room to tell her father.<p>

"Sena killing someone? Bah! That girl would never harm a fly. It's probably a complex of hers,"

Her father theorised. He didn't look it however he used to have a masters degree in a psychology along with his experience in chef training.

"Don't worry, when she's ready to talk about, I'll be able to help. Now wake her up, we need to go soon."

The clouds darkened and bright flecks of white dropped from the heavens; it was snowing.  
>His feet ached, now it's been at least ten hours of walking and still no Sena.<p>

"Akaba what the heck! Running off again like that." Juri shouted out.

The car she drove finally grinded to a halt when he'd been pulled in by Juri.

"Seriously? Just stop acting so selfishly and remember that you're a star!"

"So what? Can't I have a normal life, with friends by my side instead of groupies and a useless assistant?

Screech!

Her feet was on the brakes again and the cars behind beeped at her sudden stop.

"Useless? I'm not useless; I have been busting my ass for you the past year after you so decidedly made me, _your friend_ to be your manager. You know what, just get the hell out. By the way, I quit!"

He got out of the car and slammed the door and it drove off, away from him.  
>Akaba sighed, he never meant to say that, he was just so angry and all that pent up rage accidentally spilt onto Juri, his friend. The one friend he overlooked. He'd been so caught up with his own problems that he failed to comprehend that some things <em>may have been<em>his fault.

Great, he did it again trying to shift the blame. Why was he so self-centred?  
>Even with Sena he was like this.<p>

"I miss you Sena…" He cried.

That was it. He irrevocably said it. It wasn't that girl, it was always Sena.  
>Up until now, even as he searched for Sena, his mind was always on that other girl.<p>

Akaba neglected that truth. All those lies he made built a tower. A tower that he locked himself away in from others, hiding himself away because he was too afraid to get hurt.

"Mamori-san, I've finished changing."

"Don't be so formal Sena-chan, you can call me Mamo-nee if you want." She said gleefully.

Sena got around to finally saying her name.

"Can I tell you something M-Mamo-nee?"

"Sure." She was grinning like a fool. Sena actually said it.

It was so fun to be around Sena, she was like the little sister she never had.

"I know I've been hiding things from you guys but I don't want to anymore, you guys have treated me nicely and I've decided to say it." Sena confessed.

Mamori knew what was coming up, it was about _her killing_, it was eating her up.

"Do you mind if I call my dad?"

"No, I want him to hear this too."

"Dad, can you come over here?"

"I'm already here."

"Wahh! Don't pop up so suddenly!"

He grinned and looked at the two girls.

"So what was it you needed?"

"I've… killed someone." She looked down in shame.

"No you haven't."

His eyes came into focus.

"Dad!"

"I… have, I killed her because I-" Once again Sena began crying and couldn't continue talking.

"Sena listen to yourself, you're in denial. You didn't kill that person."

"I did, I was selfish and asked her to get me a gift and she died! She died alone because of me!"

She went straight for the door but his big arm gripped her small, lithe body and hugged her.

"There, there, you did nothing wrong." He spoke calmly, patting her back reassuringly.

His warmth spread all over her body. To her, the two felt like home.

Knock, knock.

Someone stood over the door.

Mamori opened it as the two were still hugging.

"Hello?"

A tall man in his twenties stood over her.

"I'm here to take Sena home."

It was _that_ guy.

Denial is a powerful thing, leave it for too long and you'll end up regretting it.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Thanks for helping put this on a community archive guys!<strong>


	8. Fragile to the touch

Chapter 8: Fragile to the touch.

Sena knew that voice.

It was him. The man of fake promises, the man that broke her view on this world.  
>Her older cousin.<p>

"Oh Sena there you are, come on! We need to go home!"

He moved past Mamori who protested.

"Hey! Who said you could come in?"

He ignored her and grabbed Sena roughly by her arm.

"We're goning now, say goodbye to your friends."

"I'm not going."

She planted her feet firmly on the floor and her stopped along with the sudden movement.

"Now Sena, don't act like this. You're a good girl aren't you?"

He tugged at her arm and she tried to pull away.

"Let me go!"

Her cousin was surprised, when did Sena become so rebellious?

"Don't act like this or I'll have to take you home by force!"

He grabbed her hand and p u l l e d her forward.

"Ow, stop it!"

Mamori was furious. How dare he do that to Sena, even if he was her relative?  
>She placed herself in front on the door in an attempt to block him.<p>

"You're not taking Sena-chan anywhere!"

He pushed her aside and Mamori's dad punched him.

"How dare you touch my daughter."

The man dropped on the floor as the fist collided with his face, leaving a distinct bruise on his cheek.  
>Sena got her hand off in time as he fell and she pulled Mamori up.<p>

"Thanks."

"What the hell old man!"

He rubbed his cheek, a lump forming over his palm almost immediately.

"You never touch my daughter you understand?"

"I could have you arrested you know!" He threatened them.

"Well we could as well, you trespassing her and all." Mamori retorted.

He growled and picked himself up, dusting off his jacket.

"I'm coming back here with the proper documents, I'll sue your asses and when you get home Sena, you'll get beaten." He snarled before walking away.

She froze in place. They hurt, when her uncle hit her. He beat her into the ground, ripped her hair off  
>and nearly…<p>

"Sena-chan are you all right?"

After her cousin left, Sena dropped to the ground clutching her head screaming in agony.

"No uncle… Don't do it please!" She pleaded.

His hot breath on her neck, his hands running up and down her naked flesh as fresh, red blood dripped down the floor from her wound. It was horrible; he cut her shoulder after she tried to escape with a knife and she nearly fainted after he… he…

"Arggh!"

Sena had a breakdown. The other two tried their best to calm her down, saying soothing things in her ear and trying to make her focus on them.

But she couldn't see. Her body devasted, her minded clouded, Sena had fainted.

It wasn't the first panic attack she had and it would certainly not be her last.

"Watch it pal!"

The man bumped into him, he had a weird purple bruise left on his cheek.

Akaba heard it. The scream of bloody murder. It was Sena.

"Sena!"

He ran in its direction, wishing for her no- hoping for her to be safe.

What he found was completely the opposite of what he had _hoped_ for.

Sena laid there on the floor, hyperventilating and shivering.  
>He saw her staring at him before she dropped and fainted.<p>

"Sena, Sena!"

Red welts appeared on her neck and arms, forming an abstract tattoo.

"Dad there's something wrong with her!"

Akaba and Mamori's dad rushed to her side, inspecting her freshly made wounds.

"She's overheating, Mamori bring me some cold, wet towels now!"

Mamori ran into the kitchen in panic grabbing two tea towels and placing them under the sink.  
>The water splashed down in hurry and she stopped what if Sena died like her m-<br>She turned it off, trying to forget the thought before rushing back to Sena's aid.

"What should I do with these?"

"Just try to cool her down with them!"

She took one of the tea towels and Akaba took another, patting down her arms and face.

"What are you doing here liar?" She snarled.

He was surprised.

"I'm here to help Sena."

"After you lied to her? Do you even know what she's gone through? She needed you,  
>she completely trusted you after all the lies she's been fed and you tossed it aside! "<p>

"Well I never knew okay! She'd never told me this before!"

"If you just asked her instead of prattling on about yourself then maybe you would have!"

"I-" He paused, it was true. He was self-centred and even now, he couldn't focus on her.

The he blurted out the one thing that he kept to himself.

"I love her!"

He covered his mouth; his face was now as red as a tomato.

"Lies. You love that so called 'mysterious singer'. Stop with the lies Akaba, she's had enough!"

* * *

><p>Sena's eyes flitted open slightly.<p>

"- love her!"

It was Akaba, who was it that he loved?

'It's probably that 'mystery singer.' She thought to herself. She closed her eyes once again.

All she could see was darkness.

"So what? I've been foolish enough to think that but after realising it myself I know that I love her!"

"Enough you two, for now we need to focus on helping Sena."

They carefully picked her up and placed her on the guest bed.

"I'm going to sleep on the floor, just in case anything happens to her."

"Oh yeah? Well so am I!" Mamori retorted.

The two of them slept at the opposite sides of the bed, never batting an eyelid,  
>something to happen to Sena at any moment…<p> 


	9. Seeds of jealousy

_An: Sorry for the late update, I'm starting school soon and I won't be able to update as much as I have before. However, when it's holiday I update quite a lot._

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Seeds of jealousy<p>

It was Christmas Eve.

She couldn't move her body; it was as if she was frozen.  
>But she felt something, snaking against her. Icy and invading.<p>

"Stop…" She begged him, afraid of pain, afraid of finding out what it was.

She knew he wouldn't but she could do nothing to stop him.  
>Her blood oozed down from her wounds, spiralling down her legs like chains.<br>It was mortifying to say the least, her legs trembled, it was too hard to stand up.

"Be quiet Sena, it'll be over soon…"

His hot, harsh breath was a great contrasting to the crippling cold that engulfed her.  
>It was pointless to struggle; her eyes squeezed shut, more cuts formed.<br>This cousin of hers loved to cut her with his special knife.

"Please…" Sena was now sobbing, imploring him that he went too far.

"Don't you want to escape from this house, to run away with me?" The tone of his voice  
>hissed at her.<p>

A newfound strength welled up from her body burst out. She kicked him in his face,  
>wrestled the knife from his hands ready to attack him.<p>

"Ahh! Dad look, she's hurting big brother!"

Sweat cascaded from her face. Sena woke up breathing heavily as she sat up.  
>It was just a dream. The pain she experienced felt so… real, it was just like before.<br>When her other cousin found her with the knife in hand, she screamed and ran to her dad.  
>While he, knocked her aside, preparing for another act.<p>

"Dad, Sena attacked me!" He lied, limping over to his dad.

"I guess that's when it all started." A tear escaped from her eye, crashing down  
>to the ground.<p>

The cousin, he was the root of all her problems, it never occurred to her before because  
>of all the lies he told her. Yeah that must have been it, yet Sena couldn't help but feel that it was her fault as well, for foolishly placing her hope in him when she had no one else to believe in.<p>

* * *

><p>Sentimentality, it was just a curse, placing your feelings before reasoning.<br>That was why she couldn't bare them.  
>All those people around her, trying to climb the wall she built up.<br>Sentimentality was a part of her life and all she did was run away from it.  
>Took much of a burden, too much of a responsibility; responsibility that she's never been able to<br>cope with.

"Hey Sena you're awake," Akaba yawned, rubbing his eyes lazily.

"A-Akaba!" Crap, did he hear what she said?

"Do you feel okay now Sena?" His eyes expressed deep concern for her  
>but she paid no attention to it.<p>

"I guess."

Mamori woke up after hearing the other two talking and yawned, getting up from the floor.

"Good morning guys, I have to leave you two here,  
>I just remembered that dad and I forgot to go to work."<p>

"I'm sorry…"

"No-no, you don't have to be!" Mamori frantically tried to comfort the poor girl.

The door opened and Mamori's dad came in holding his car keys.

"Sena you're awake, are you alright now?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Mamori, we're leaving."

He walked away with Mamori trailing right behind him.  
>Akaba also got up, helping Sena up as well from the bed.<br>The same look of discomfort was plastered on her face and this made Akaba uncomfortable.

'_It just doesn't suit her.'_

"Hey Sena, you hungry? I can make a pretty me omelette." He tried cheering her up  
>by being cheerful himself. Sena could sense that he wasn't being sincere.<p>

"No thanks,"

She pushed passed him and walked out the door hoping that a morning walk would refresh her.  
>It did, to an extent and then she realised that she was lost. A part of the town she never knew about<br>where all the people were decent, unlike the place she lived in- correction, the place she used to live in.

"Sena-chan!"

A girl of similar stature ran to the bemused Sena.

"How comes you're here? I thought you live all the way at the other side of town?"

"Do I know you?"

She rudely went past the girl who groaned and walked away, muttering about 'who does she think she is?' and 'Of all the-'. Course Sena knew who she was, that girl was one of this girls from school, annoying, chatty and not so memorable. It didn't bother her that she upset her, what bothered her was the fact that people still knew her after she did her best to be hidden.

To be part of the faceless crowd, ignorant of what others suffer, ignorant about the harsh reality of the world due to their difference in upbringing. If only Sena was born like them…  
>Then maybe she would never suffer the way she did. Her scars still ached, after all these years.<br>Throbbing, bleeding away even though no blood dripped down from them.  
>Physically, she was fine but psychologically she was damaged beyond repair.<br>Mamori and Akaba patched up the external wounds so to speak.

'_If I was like others, then meeting Akaba and Mamori would never have been possible…'_

She loved Akaba and Mamori, in a familial way since Akaba would never…

* * *

><p>It was getting pretty late and Sena still wasn't back, this made Akaba worried.<br>What if something happened again?  
>He couldn't do much about it, he had to apologise to Juri and he's just returning from the studio.<br>Juri went off to some beach café with _that _annoying man.

"Hey Sena are you back?"

He switched on the lights after coming back in to Mamori's house; they gave him a spare key to use.

"Crap."

He facepalmed, if he had then spare key then Sena wouldn't be able to go back in side.

"Akaba you're here."

Mamori and her dad had just come back and were surprised to see Akaba but no Sena.  
>Her dad went in to retire to his bed; today's shift was just too hectic for a 50 year old man.<p>

"Hey can you help- Wah!"

She dropped on top of him, her lips crushing his.

* * *

><p>Finally! She was here again, back at her friend's house.<br>As she walked up the path she heard Mamori's outburst.

"- Wah!"

And she saw it. Mamori on top of him, kissing him.  
>No way, she was that mysterious singer?<br>A mixture of feelings ran through her body, her stomach churned  
>and her head swirled, she didn't know what to make of it.<p>

All Sena knew was to do the first thing that came up in her mind.  
>Run. Away from it.<p>

"Sena / Sena!"

Akaba got up and ran after her, Sena was too fast and the next thing he knew, she was gone.  
>Mamori touched her lips, still buzzing from recent activity.<p>

"My first kiss…" Mamori's cheeks steamed and she realised that  
>she done something completely wrong.<br>Mamori betrayed Sena, she kissed Sena's not so obvious crush.  
>Yet it felt so right.<p>

Again, betrayed yet again.  
>Her legs kept pumping until she couldn't run anymore.<br>Waves crashed against the silky beach, white foam illuminated by the shining crystals.  
>Sena ran to the beach. She was alone again, now she needed to let it.<p>

* * *

><p>The voice of an angel broke the silent spell that held the barren beach.<p>

"Hey do you hear that?" Juri asked her producer friend.  
>They met a couple of years ago; sure he was crass however his talent was exceptional.<br>He knew how to make someone shine; in fact he helped her to make Akaba shine.

"Of course, I'm not fucking deaf."

Crunching footsteps in the sand, someone heard her.  
>Sena was just about to run when a firm hand gripped her shoulder.<p>

"Where do you think you're going?"

She turned around to see a blonde demon.

"I'm leaving."

"No you're not- you're gonna be a fucking star!" He grinned at her mischievously.

Serendipity; life just threw it at her.


	10. Wild Vine

An: I'm sorry for not updating that much, twisted my wrist recently and it still hurts, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Wild Vine<p>

He was adamant as far as Sena could tell.  
>That glint in his eye was starting to creep Sena out.<br>Slowly backing away, she tried to distract him by making small talk.

"Um… I'm bad at singing?"

Crap, what a stupid excuse. She inwardly faceplamed, her feet crunching  
>with each step she secretly took. However, this guy somehow knew what she was doing<br>and stepped behind her with that devious grin of his.

"You're lying."

He held out his phone and a familiar voice grabbed Sena's attention.  
>Sighing, she tried going for one last mad dash away from him.<br>Surprisingly, she was faster than him but this didn't change the fact that she got tired faster than him.

Within seconds he caught up after Sena who nearly collapsed from fatigue.  
>Grabbing her by the collar of her shirt, he carried her back to the beach café where Junko waited.<br>He set her on the chair opposite to the one he sat on before catching his breath.

"Hey Hiruma who's this?"

"She's -_huff_- the new -_huff_- talent." He got his breath back quickly and gave Sena a look that meant: 'If you fucking move I'll rip you apart.' The frightened girl sat in place in fear he would keep this promise.

"Wow so you're the one that was singing by the beach!" Juri exclaimed. She snatched back the phone Hiruma took from her.

'_This girl would sound amazing with Akaba.'_

"Excuse me but I was just wondering, who are you guys?" Sena was curious, why would a guy kidnap her? Unless…

"Rapists!"

Everyone in the café turned in their direction, Hiruma's vein on his forehead popped.

"What the fuck are you talking about? We're fucking music producers."

"Aren't you guys the same thing? You use someone until you've had your fun."

Oh boy… This girl would be tough to tame. Hiruma grabbed his briefcase and pulled out a  
>bunch of papers along with a thin black pen.<p>

"Just sign here you fucking shrimp." This was why he did not like these know-it-all stars.  
>They talked back to muc.<p>

"I don't-" She was interrupted by Hiruma who was pissed off that she was still talking.

"Listen here, you better fucking sign this before I-" He in turn was interrupted by Juri.

"Let's just all calm down," Juri pacified the two before helping Hiruma convince Sena.  
>"You know if you become successful you'll get a large sum of money."<p>

The thought struck Sena. If she had enough money she would finally be able to get away from all those traitors. Once again the thought of being free made her accept their offer.

"I guess I'll do it." She rubbed the back of her head; hopefully she's done the right thing.

"Great."

* * *

><p>Akaba scoured the streets in hopes of finding Sena but lost all hope after he realised that maybe, just maybe Sena liked him too. No that was impossible, she probably felt betrayed that they didn't tell her. Yeah, that was probably it.<p>

So he walked down to the beach café where Juri was and a motorbike passed by him. He swore  
>that the girl hugging onto the guy was Sena, until remembering that she didn't trust strangers.<p>

"Hey Akaba why are you here?"

"I guess I just want someone to talk to." That someone used to be _Sena_.

"You'll never believe what happened, Hiruma found another fresh new talent!" Juri looked through her phone recordings until stopping at the one Hiruma made.

A voice of pure and raw talent made the café fall silent. It was her, the girl that Akaba heard before.  
>And the space in Akaba's heart for Sena was once again dwarfed for this mysterious girl.<br>It was as if he'd forgotten his crush on Sena.

* * *

><p>The bike scared her. Hiruma asked her name and the two off the rode all the way back to his studio. His bike rumbled and rattled not because of its age but more like because it had the same ferociousness as its owner. That was probably the thing that scared her the most about this 'Hiruma'. Unlike Akaba or Mamori, he didn't take his time for letting her open up to him.<p>

"Oi shrimp we're here." He got off the bike and walked to the studio. "What are you waiting for?"  
>She shook her head and ran to him.<p>

Hiruma violently yanked her out of her shell and it didn't worry her, Sena was looking forward to this. Maybe he was the one that could save her.

"Make a left over there; I've got some business to do." He pointed at the sign and walked in the opposite direction.

Sena did as she was told and wound up in front of a room. A plaque was placed on the door front, it read: _Shin Seijuro_

The door opened and a man that was nearly twice her size walked out. He smiled at her,  
>his strong features catching her eye.<p>

"Hello there I take it you're the new talent Hiruma caught," He inspected her, raising her arms and measuring with a tape measure. He jotted down a couple of things on the notepad that was in his left hand before nodding.

"You pass."

"Pass what?"

He carried on and ignored her question. Shin grabbed her arm and gently pulled her into the unlit room. His hand reached for the switch to his left and the room slowly began transforming before her eyes.

It was a large recording studio with all the high tech equipment producers used and a reasonably sized sound booth, its walls covered with a smooth red velvet. Shin gestured for her to get in the sound booth and closed the door. She didn't know what to do and just sat there for a good five minutes before he pounded at the glass screen.

"Sing."

She couldn't hear him, his lips moved but no words came out so Shin flicked another switch and said once again:

"Sing."

So she did and he sat there, studying her. Sena quietened down and Hiruma came into the studio.  
>She stared at the two who were busy talking to one another. Hiruma grinned at him.<p>

"So what'd you think?"

"You have a good eye."

"Of course, who do you think I fucking am?"

* * *

><p>An: Please give me some constructive comments; I want to know how to improve. BTW, please read my new one shot, I'll release it soon but it's of a different fandom, hope you don't mind.<p> 


	11. Rooted

An: Shin is a tech specialist in this one but he's kind of, hmmm… deaf to make up for it.  
>Please help put a stop to SOPA, if it ever passes, the internet will <em><span>never<span>_ be the same again…

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Rooted<p>

Shin wasn't one to take an interest in people; he was one of those day in and day out workers.  
>Life was just boring and there was nothing that interested him.<br>Sure Hiruma was a… unique guy but his threats and manic behaviour was nothing, he'd seen plenty of that from a bunch of other people.

"Oi Shin stop zoning out." Hiruma snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Sorry."

He got back to balancing and changing the switches, technology was the only thing he's ever been interested in. How it hums when he plays with it and how it does exactly what he wanted, unlike his deadbeat father. The guy was a piece of work. The song ended quickly and Shin apathetically responded to Hiruma.

"You have a good eye."

"Of course, who do you think I fucking am?"

Working here was a hassle but at least he got paid well. Truth be told, Shin hardly ever listens to the singers that come and go in the studio and the same could said for that small frail girl.  
>It wasn't because they were bad; in fact it was because he became deaf.<p>

* * *

><p>Sena took a deep breath and walked out of the sound booth, afraid to hear what they thought.<br>Hiruma just stood there with his arms folded, his presence foreboding.

"That wasn't too bad." She flinched when he moved his hand; Hiruma patted her head and something about was familiar, like a master who was praising their dog.

"Thank you."

A conversation took place between her and Hiruma and Shin still couldn't hear them, it was just a faint buzz zipping through his ear. Hearing aids were out of the question; his money was needed on more important things.

"Shin-san?"

He snapped out of his daze and Sena's face filled his field of vision. A faint blush crept up his face, was she really this cute? No, no, no. He does not need this, he still has university to get through and she would just be a distraction. Why was he thinking of that?

"I hear you."

Lies. All lies but by saying it he felt reassured, the origin of his deafness was never to be discussed with anyone, not his best friend, the one who helped him, that Hiruma.

"So do you have a place to stay?"

"No." She would never tell them about what happened, not if she doesn't want another repeat.

"Then stay with me and Shin." He was serious about this offer, if he wanted her to improve, then what better way than to practice whenever they were together.

"I'm not sure."

"You'll stay, got it?"

A cold chill ran through her spine, he was just like him. That evil cousin of hers, however she could feel Hiruma doesn't mean any harm.

It was getting late so the three of them wrapped up her practice session to show her to her new home. Sena was guilty; all that moving she did from one household to another sickened her, like she was taking advantage. That's not going to happen any longer for she was sure of paying off her debts even if she had to meet them again.

She had to choose whether to ride with Hiruma in his motorbike or Shin with his car, because she felt herself getting too close with Hiruma, she concluded that it would be a lot better to go with Shin.

"Suit yourself; just don't complain to me if you get stuck in traffic." Hiruma sneered at her.

Shin told her to sit on the passenger seat next to him and complying, she remembered to try and not find out as much about him. Not if she wanted that to happen again.

* * *

><p>"Mamori where's Sena?" Her dad finally asked her this, he wasn't aware of what happened before<br>and Mamori didn't want to tell him, Akaba's lips were so…

"Mamori where is she?" He was not in the mood, whenever he spoke through gritted teeth, she knew not to piss him off further.

"I don't know," She really didn't, it took a moment for her to realise what she done was wrong.  
>"but I think it might be my fault." All her reasoning went away after kissing that one boy and she neglected Sena's feelings with her self-aggrandising reasoning.<p>

"It wasn't my fault dad she just went nuts after Akaba and I kissed."

"I see, I'm a bit disappointed in you Mamori , you knew Sena liked him."

"It was an accident!" His words of accusation angered her, why was she the only one to be blamed?

"Can't I fall in love?" She cried out, her tears nearly overwhelming her.

"Sure you can- But at what price?"

Akaba confided in Juri, she was someone he could trust and he wanted her to know.

"You fell in love with whom?"

The café turnd silent again and that was their cue to leave. A man behind them got up in sync with them and slowly followed them, his camera lens glinting in the moonlight and his tape recorder firmly by his side.

"This is a great scoop."

* * *

><p>"Shin-san watch out!" The car screeched and dangerously came close to another, only a few more meters before they were there.<p>

"Shit." He cursed and banged his hand on the car wheel, somehow he heard Sena clearly. Her voice resonated in his ears and he was able to stop. Crap, another thing about her that was so intriguing.

His hand brushed against hers as he reached for the lever, it was small yet warm, unlike his, dead with the freezing numbness in his heart. Out of the blue he spoke out to her.

"I think I like you." Shit. He failed, why oh why did he have to be so blunt?  
>He never wanted her to know it and deep inside he never wanted to admit it.<p>

Sena blushed violently and looked at the windows to hide it wand Shin focused more on the road, the two trying to ignore the tension in the air.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Hiruma snorted after seeing the two stagger around, the blushes on their faces meant something was up.

* * *

><p>"I hate you dad!" Mamori sobbed, her father banned her from ever seeing Akaba, she knew, she just knew they were suited for each other.<p>

"I-" He didn't finish, Mamori left immediately and he sighed. She would come back after clearing her head and the two of them would need to sort some things out.

Her feet pounded against the pavement, she just had to see Akaba again.  
>She ran into someone.<p>

"Watch where you're going!" The guy snapped at her.

She looked up to see it was a guy with blonde hair and a noticeable scar on his face.

It was Juumonji.

* * *

><p>An: I thank you for your positive comment about no constructive criticism is needed but I just need an opinion if there's a something you may not understand or how I could improve it e.g use more adjectives.<p>

I thank you for reading this Fanfic.


	12. Just like a rose

An: Each character I introduce has significance to different parts of human nature. Each has their own past that will be revealed in the all likely future and I hope you would all interpret it as you will.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Just like a rose<p>

Juumonji bumped into the person he least expected.  
>It was that student body president of school, Mamori.<br>She had been crying, her puffy red eyes gave it away.

"I'm sorry." She sniffed, Mamori pushed past him and her retreating figure reminded him of someone,  
>someone he particularly knew all too well.<p>

"I wonder where Sena is…" He placed his hands back into his coat pocket and made his way back to his home. He would never admit it but he really liked Sena and I mean he _really_ liked Sena.  
>She was his obsession. His mind was always on her, wherever he went.<p>

The whole thing started after he witnessed a _certain_ incident and from that day he couldn't take his eyes off of her. His face contorted as he thought back to that day.  
>No he can't, it would bring up too much horrible memories of the past.<p>

* * *

><p>Mamori on the other hand staggered around town, she would not go back to her dad.<br>He just never understands her feelings, sure she would thank him for his help but the truth was, no one understood her. So what if she fell in love with Akaba over that one kiss?  
>Why must she suffer from what other people say?<p>

Love is the feelings you get when you're near someone you care about.  
>Love is what she feels for Akaba, so why couldn't he understand that?<br>Akaba was the one who actually argued with her, actually listened to her while offering his own opinion. The people around her were just too compliant.

They stereotyped her, bubbly and helpful. No one ever asked her what she really felt.  
>As long as they were satisfied with what they thought, they left her to wither away inside.<br>Sena was weak. If she truly did love Akaba then why wasn't she fighting her for him?

Mamori slammed her fist against the wall. Why couldn't anyone understand what she wanted?  
>These questions floated in her mind and her eyes blurred.<br>She was getting weak from hunger.

"Help me Akaba… kun."

* * *

><p>Akaba and Juri walked back to his house and yet again he witnessed another person collapse.<br>This was becoming a natural occurance.

"Sena?" He excitedly turned the corner from his house.

Akaba grabbed the girl and hugged her in his arms.  
>Her warmth against his, their body heat in unison.<p>

Click.

In the distance, the reporter who tailed Akaba chuckled.

"This will definitely go on the front page MAX!"

He giggled, kicking his heels up as he walked away with yet another successful scoop.  
>They didn't call him the Magnificent Monta for nothing. Too bad he didn't get a sound byte though…<p>

"Akaba is that Sena?"

Juri looked at the girl; the description Akaba gave her didn't match.  
>Akaba looked closer at her face and his heart nearly broke, it was Mamori.<p>

"No it isn't." His voice became cold once again and he got up, carrying Mamori on his shoulder.

"So who is she?"

"Just some girl." He sighed, why wasn't Mamori back at home or at least, why wasn't she looking for Sena?

Akaba couldn't be bothered; he turned back to his house along with Juri and he dropped her onto his couch while he went up to his bed.

"Bye Akaba, remember to turn up for rehearsal this week Monday."

This was going to be one helluva week.

* * *

><p>One whole week passed for everyone. Mamori went back to her house the next day but never said a word to her father and vice-versa. Akaba became busy with his music and was unable to return to school for the week. Sena and Shin slowly and unwittingly got closer as they worked together on her debut with Hiruma and she didn't attend school either.<p>

"Sensei where is Sena-chan?" One girl raised her hand up in inquisition.

"She's been missing the past few days, her uncle said so himself." The teacher looked as if he didn't care.

There were many murmurings in the classroom, Juumonji looked like he took it the hardest but never showed it to anyone and he decided that he would find her after school.

"Sena's not missing, I saw her last Christmas." A girl drawled

The class turned to the girl, Juumonji listened in discretely.

"- And she was like, do I know you?"

After all the mindless gossip about Sena, Juumonji was able to gather two pieces of information.  
>One, Sena is not missing, two, the situation for her at home has gotten bad to worse. He would know after all, he did see <em>that<em>.

* * *

><p>"So shrimp, we'll get you to release your first single in a week."<p>

"A week? Hiruma-san doesn't it take longer than that?"

He glared at the flustered girl.

"I am a genius, and geniuses do not need a month or a year to produce something." He snapped at her, seems like this was a sensitive topic for him.

Hiruma looked to Shin, who was secretly taking glances at Sena.  
>He knew that Shin liked her and he was going to do something about it.<p>

"Well, let's get ready for your first recording." Hiruma rubbed his hands together the way an evil villain would, he had something planned.

* * *

><p>"Mamori you're on the cover of the hottest magazine!"<p>

Mamori couldn't believe it. That magazine, on the front page was her cradled in Akaba's arms.  
>Every girl in the school looked at her with envy; their idol was taken by this perfect<br>goody two shoes student body president.

"I bet it was some mistake." One of the girls that walked past sneered at her.

They knew that this was just their way of comforting themselves because they were denied of something they've wanted. They were bringing others around them to turn at the one who caused all of this. Mamori.

Akaba cursed at himself, how could he have been so careless?

"Akaba the press are getting restless, they want some scene time with you and that girl…"  
>Juri paced up and down, she was at her wits end.<p>

"But I don't like her." He was pissed off; if he ever found that reporter he would…  
>Then he realised something even worse. Sena could see this.<p>

'_But I remember her saying she only read book, she never watches TV or reads magazines.'_

The thought reassured him and he composed himself.

"Here's what we'll do Juri, we'll hold a press conference and we'll explain to them that-"

"You can't, the press would twist the story and your reputation could be damaged, you should just pretend you two are dating and then break up with her a week later."

"I will not do such a thing, I only like Sena!"

"In the world of show business it doesn't matter, if it sells you are to do it, that's the way it works, you know that." Juri recited this off the top of her head.

Akaba was at a loss maybe he should do it…

* * *

><p>Hiruma waved a shiny colour print in his hand.<p>

"Oi Sena look at this magazine! We need to find you angle!"

"An angle?"

"You know a selling point." He used gestures to explain his point.

"I agree, most stars have an angle they play." Shin nodded his head.

Sena acted as if she forgot his confession but she blushed whenever they would look at each other.  
>Shin was still apathetic as ever yet in so many ways he begun to change. However this change could only be seen by Hiruma.<p>

"Like this guy for example."

Hiruma pointed at the front cover and it made Sena's blood run cold.

"Akaba…"


	13. Ivy envy

Chapter 13: Ivy Envy

His face burned an image in her mind. That hopeful smile as he turned to Mamori.  
>Sena hated it, the burning jealousy she felt for Mamori. It wasn't as if she hated Mamori, she just couldn't comprehend how she could lie to her. The promise of hers still stuck with Sena yet what<br>she has done was worse than breaking a promise. Mamori made her lose hope.

"Oi did you hear me?" Hiruma shook Sena erratically and his hand was raised as if he was ready to slap her back to consciousness.

"I'm sorry I was just thinking." Sena's sigh caught Hiruma's attention.

He grinned devilishly and decided to poke about in Sena's past; this could be his and shin's chance to learn more about her.

"So you know him."

"What no?" She spluttered, intriguing Hiruma further.

"I bet that you know him personally," Hiruma smiled, he could use this to his advantage.

"I don't know him I-" She was cut off by Hiruma's loud annoucement

"It's decided, I'll call Juri up so you guys could do a collaborating song for you debut!"

Shin got up from his chair and walked away from the two in deep thought.

"What's eating him?" Hiruma grabbed the packet of crisps from Sena's hands and threw some in the air, munching the ones he caught in his mouth.

Shin looked back at the girl and contemplated his strange behaviour the past month, he was falling for her, and fast. Both were similar in so many ways however, he knew she was far differebt from him. She had something he needed, obsessed over in fact, for the main part of his life. Companionship.

"What can't I…"

Wherever she went she was able to meet and interact with other people. Shin was not able to do that, his hearing shut him away from others but it did have one benefit, their gossip never reached him and he was fine with that. Unbeknownst to him, he was quite popular and all those whispers around him were of recognition and admiration.

His car was right there, he just needed to open the door and-

BUMP.

He walked into another person

"Sorry about that." Shin nodded in apology to them.

"Shin-san is that you?"

He recognised that voice, it was Juri.

"Good afternoon Juri-san."

"Good afternoon, could you tell me where Hiruma is? He asked me to meet him again."

"Of course, he's in the recording studio." Shin pointed to the side of the building where Hiruma was.

"Shouldn't you be there as well Shin-san?" Juri questioned him, he was so mysterious.

"No I've got a day off." He lied.

He got in his car and set off into the city, Juri looked worried.

"I wonder what's wrong with Shin-san…"

Juri leisurely strolled into the building, unaware of the conflicting feelings Shin had.  
>When she got to Hiruma, he was already busy howling away at the girl she saw before.<p>

"Just put it on already you bitch!" Hiruma yelled.

He was busy chasing her with a wig in his hand. Sena ran past him and upon seeing Juri, she ran behind her pressing her face to Juri's back.

"You came Juri."

He stopped and slowly crept up to Juri, the wig hidden behind his back.

"What are you doing Hiruma?"

"I'm trying to put this wig on the fucking shrimp but she won't let me."

He got closer and with one last attempt, he jumped at Sena after Juri slyly got Sena off of her back.

"Gotcha!"

The wig fit Sena's head perfectly and while Hiruma was at it, he pinned her down by her legs and pointed Juri to a box.

"You know what to do."

Juri complied and before Sena knew it, Juri was busy applying makeup, Hiruma pulled out a pair of blue contacts and forcefully opened Sena's eyes.

"Open wide." He smirked.

By the time the two of them were done, Sena looked like a completely different person,  
>her hair was long, black and wavey as the ocean itself. Her eyes sparkled like blue diamonds and her lashes were invitingly mysterious. She looked in awe at herself; it was like she was a different person. Hiruma nodded in approval while Juri marvelled at her work.<p>

"So what up with the completely new makeover?"

"Simple Juri my dear boy,"

"I'm a girl."

"Who gives a shit? Anyways this is just a precautionary so that people will not recognise her when she gets famous."

Juri got down to business. "Why did you need me to come here?"

"I need you to get Akaba down here,"

"For what?"

"A duet for her upcoming debut."

"Fine, this is the last favour I owe you."

Hiruma inwardly sniggered, this would never be the last one, after all he did have those on her…  
>Juri on the other hand got busy calling Akaba and Sena stood still all that time.<p>

Hiruma scared her again, forcing her to do things she never thought of and the strangest part was, she actually enjoyed it. Sena enjoyed the randomness, the confusing contradiction known as Hiruma,  
>the illogical, intelligence of his actions.<p>

Shin drove around town, looking for a place he could blow off some steam and the park was beckoning him to go to it. His tires squealed as he stopped close to the pavement and he sat on the closest park bench he found.

"Why can't I stop thinking of her?"

He clenched his fists and growled no one taught him about this feeling. It was more than like but less than a want, it hurt him a lot to see her with someone else yet it comforted him whenever he thought of her. It bothered him to stay on this topic so he tried to look around to take his mind of things.

Akaba jogged past the park and ran into a familiar face.

"Shin-san?"


	14. Garden Masquerade

An: Please tell me what you think.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Garden Masquerade<p>

"Shin-san?"

Akaba tapped him on his shoulder lightly and he didn't move. His hands were pressed deeply against his face and from what Akaba could see; Shin was shaking.

"Are you all right?"

Shin sat up and stared at him, trying to work out who the man was. His red hair reminded him of when he was younger when the smell and sight of blood was common for him as a child,

"_Your father… don't blame him for what he's done." _

He could still hear his mother silently sobbing as she tried comforting him, her words weaving a soothing lie for him to take in. But that was then and this is now.

"Shin-san are you alright?" He repeated once again although this time in a much louder voice.

Shin's eyes burned holes at Akaba's face as he snarled.

"I can hear you." His voice was strained; he didn't want to talk to him further.

So he got up and walked away until Akaba's voice was just a faint buzz vibrating in his ear.  
>Shin wanted someone to talk to, someone he can hear and understand. Hiruma was out of the question, he never knew Juri too well to actually tell her about his problems so all that was left was Sena. The enigmatic, enticing girl that stuck to Shin's mind.<p>

The drive back to the studio was filled with much contemplation; silence hung over like a dark cloud and his mind was still fixated on Sena. His eyes stared ahead of the road solemnly. Someone quoted the eyes were the window to the soul yet Shin's were like a never-ending labyrinth, too difficult to traverse or even comprehend. Whatever happened to him as a child scarred him indefinitely and his hearing bore the deep trauma of being able to hear someone with clarity.

That was why the mere sound of Sena breathing shook his very core, she was the one who was able to reach out to him when no-one would, which is why he wants her. Not in a possessive or objectifying manner but one of companionship, of love and passion. Shin wanted her heart and soul.

Because he lost his.

* * *

><p>Mamori ran from all their venomous comments, it wasn't the first time it happened. When she was younger she would constantly be bullied by others and no-one came to pick up the pieces. They were just left there on the ground along with her hope, slowly crumbling away. The happy, confident façade that everyone sees is her way of blotting out the bright burning star of their hate.<p>

Why was she singled out?  
>Was it because of what she does or says?<br>Sena was lucky for a lonely evasive kind of girl. She got attention from others who genuinely cared; people Mamori were close to and took them away from her when she needed them the most. Her relationship with her father was rocky before Sena came into their lives, they would never talk as much but when she got involved with Sena, he seemed more cheerful and he talked to her whenever he could. That was the only reason Mamori ever tried reaching out to Sena.  
>A dirty motive for sure yet however do you know what it feels to be isolated in a crowd?<p>

The Garden of Eden before the fall of man, where if she made a single mistake she would be forced out of this 'perfect' society. That was what it felt like to be her. The love she felt for Akaba was the only thing that kept her happy, finally she had a purpose.

That's why she needs to keep going.

* * *

><p>Hiruma didn't want to say it but that girl could go very far. With his help she can bloom into the most wonderful flower, a wallflower blooming from this dull piece of concrete. There was much conflict within the girl, Hiruma just knew it and there wasn't much she gave out about herself and he was fine with that. Something about Sena just made him want to tease her more, it was just his way of show he cares for her. Sena must have been antagonised when she was younger judging by her apprehensiveness with others. Now however, Hiruma's here.<p>

And he is never going to let anyone hurt her again.

* * *

><p>Akaba grew tense after Shin left and he sat down on the park bench wondering if what he did was right.<p>

"_So it's agreed, you'll pretend you're dating her, right Akaba?"_

"_Sure I guess."_

"_By the way, could you come to the studio? Hiruma wants you to do a duet for him."_

He should be getting up yet something about what happened felt so disgusting. Like he was denying a part of himself. He wanted to quit showbiz and go back to living normally. Although it would never be the same, Akaba was so used to Sena's company, his frustrations grew because she left and he feared it would explode on someone, Akaba doesn't want to become like his mother.

So he got up and started running to the studio, his legs aching as they pumped faster and his frustrations slowly began to fade away.

"Finally got here I see." Hiruma snarled; Akaba's usual relaxed disposition pissed him off.

"Whatever." Akaba monotonously said, moving past Hiruma.

Hiruma pretended to ignore that idiosyncrasy of his with people and showed him to the room.  
>That was when Akaba saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen before.<p>

That moment he saw her face change was when he figured out who it was.

Sena.


	15. Disillusioned Petunia

_An: Happy Valentine's Day!_

_I would appreciate any fanart for this. Thank you for considering it __**ilovemyroc**__.  
>BTW, Shin's loss of hearing will be explained next chapter, have a guess and review if you have an idea. The reviewer with the best idea can have their favourite character spend more time with Sena.<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Disillusioned Petunia<p>

Sena's eyes widened at the sight of Akaba entering but they returned to normal as she looked down to the wooden floor panelling. She could feel his heated gaze upon her visage; Hiruma wasn't lying when he said he Akaba was going to the studio.

"Sena." He couldn't believe it, after all this time Sena was here!

She remained silent, hoping someone help convince him otherwise. Hiruma stared at the both, no doubt thinking up of a way to make good use of this situation.

"What the fuck are you talking about Akaba? That's the new artist Eyeshield." Hiruma patted her on the shoulder and on the third pat, he gripped her should for a split second before letting go and laughing at Akaba.

Sena gulped, she was safe. Akaba's jaw clenched while the boisterous guffaws of Hiruma shook his thinking. It's possible that this girl may not be Sena; their similar body frames were stopping him from scrutinising their differences. Yeah that must be it. Sena's hair was brown not black.

"Listen buddy, if she was this 'Sena' person you're talking about then wouldn't she greet you?"

"No, Sena's too introverted to do such a thing."

That hurt, even though it was true. The way he stated it sounded cold and harsh, she looked back up at him and his left hand twitched. It was the very same hand he used to first greet her. On instinct he reached his hand out the same way he did before.

"Hello there Miss Eyeshield, I'm Akaba."

Just before Sena was about to respond, Hiruma interjected causing the attention to shift to him.

"She's not from Japan, _she's from America isn't that right Eyeshield_?" Hiruma said the last part in english to make it sound believable.

"_Yes_."

During the two months she spent with Shin and Hiruma, she was taught the basics of English and being an avid learner, she was able to speak a small number of words with some fluency. Putting on her best smile, she held her hand out to greet him. Akaba shook her hand unsure of their lie; the hand within his was small and lithe, almost like Sena's.

"_I hope that we get along_." His accent thick and evident with each word he pronounced.

"Well then," Juri clapped her hands, "let's start." and led the two singers out of the room.  
>She sat them down in the booth and stood next to Shin.<p>

Shin was already sitting down in the studio and he took a sly look at 'Eyeshield' and as Hiruma came in, he nudged Shin and gestured to the girl. "That's Sena, what do you think?" Hiruma whispered loudly this close to his ear.

Shin nodded in approval and it was seen as two different things. To Hiruma it meant he approved of her make-over while to Akaba and Eyeshield it meant that he started recording. He didn't make it clear as to which he meant but nonetheless, they looked over their respective music sheets and sang  
>as best as they could while Hiruma basked in his arrogance.<p>

Shin's technician skills were second to none, with each dial he turned, each switch he flicked, it enhanced their musical talents and Juri was ecstatic. Even though she worked with him multiple times, his prowess never ceased to amaze her. He was just 21 years old, the same age as Hiruma and yet both of them have excelled in doing what they do. And to think, they just started 6 years ago.

Akaba's voice faltered at the start after hearing her sing, she was the girl. There was no doubt about it. It was her voice he heard that night, it sounded much more magnificent up close. He continued singing along with her, their voices dancing with each other in an entwining minuet.

* * *

><p>The sound booth was the new state of the art soundproof rooms, no sound would be filtered inside but it allowed sound to be heard outside the room. Those who happened to pass by the room stopped at where they were standing, other artists, managers and producers listened deeply to each word that emanated from the room, stirring hidden feelings inside of themselves.<p>

Two men walked past the studio room, one in a more formal attire while the other in a gaudy yet stylish outfit. The taller of the two grinned to the other.

"That girl doesn't sound too bad, Unko-chan you're gonna make her work with me."

"Agon you know I can't do that, I'd have to ask her manager first."

"We don't need that shit; she'll work with me once she knows who I am." He scoffed at his foolish twin brother.

"Don't get too cocky Agon, what'll you do if she rejects you?" Unsui cursed to himself silently, Agon's going to take this as a challenge.

Agon cackled at his older brother and shook his head a couple of times.

"Wanna bet on it Unko-chan?"

* * *

><p>"That was great guys!"<p>

Juri beamed at the two singers and handed everyone wash clothes to wipe the sweat of their face and bottles of flavoured water, Hiruma convinced (forced) them to sing the song multiple times to perfect how they convey each word and all were dehydrated by the sweltering heat in the studio.

They made their way to the hall where a thunderous round of applause and hollers were made in their honour. Sena was swarmed by the masses, their voices virtually blocking Juri and Akaba's protests.

"That was amazing, little girl do you wish to work with my artists?"

Offers of work came at her by the dozens before Hiruma pulled out a megaphone and shouted to everyone.

"If you wanna work with this fucking shrimp then you've gotta deal with me!"

The crowd flinched, three quarters of the crowd ran away; they just couldn't deal with Hiruma and his huge claim of money he made whenever they worked with his artists, not to mention his vicious attitude to others. Those that were brave enough to ask him were cut down to half as Hiruma claimed some looked too 'ugly' or 'untalented' to work with his artist.

"So those who are left of you better fucking come tomorrow to audition, if you don't I'll hunt you down."

Shin, Sena, Juri and Akaba were left dumbfounded by the sudden rush of the events and the hall was silent once again.

"So who's up for chinese? Juri's paying!"

"Hey!"


	16. Ambivalence

An: It's been a while since I've updated, I admit I felt afraid to type this story for the past months so it's still kinda short. This chapter kind of focuses more on Mamori and Juumonji.  
>I've tried to make this as psychological as possible, I hope you don't mind.<p>

So enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Ambivalence<p>

The school halls were in hushed quiet once Mamori walked pass, its ivory walls painted with their disdain.

"Why would Akaba even date her?"

Akaba accepted Juri's idea; he and Mamori pretended to date for the money. Of course at first Mamori protested but after reflecting about what it _could_ do, she was willing to go along with it.  
>After all, being so close to someone would mean that they would become accustomed to one another. Maybe even love each other…<p>

Anything was possible with the time she had for him. There was nothing else in her life that she would need other than him, Akaba was her constant and Mamori wants to keep it that way.  
>So she looked on, already used to their jealous stares, their hushed whispers and pointed fingers.<p>

But there is always a balance to life and just as there are envious characters, sympathetic ears are there to help and listen and those who are brave enough to defend those who are brave to stand up for others.

"Leave Mamori alone! So what if she's dating Akaba? Mamori is still Mamori and that will never change!"

A group of both genders shielded her from the deathly curses and this was another reason why she was still confident. She still had others who knew that she had never changed her attitude to other people.

So why do people change their views as soon as they see someone with a better aspect of their life.

Why do you hate on others?

Why do you hate on Sena?

Why do others hate you?

That night she came home to the same deep silence.  
>After seeing Sena running out because of her, he stopped smiling, he only responded to her with one worded answer and he looked at her with his downcast eyes filled with guilt.<br>In the night she would hear him moan that it was his fault for not teaching her the right from wrong.

But why would fighting for something you believed in be wrong, because society hates thieves; she stole something that she noticed was someone else's.  
>Sena never staked her claim. She was too shy for her own good.<p>

So why do people change their views as soon as they see someone with a better aspect of their life.

Why do you hate on others?

Why do you hate on Sena?

Why do others hate you?

* * *

><p>Juumonji was losing his mind. He was not getting much sleep lately and his eyes became bloodshot.<p>

"Sena… Sena…"

He trudged his way around, his head twitching every few seconds. They stared at him like he was an animal.  
>They tried to refer him to a psychiatrist and they did not realise that the psychiatrist was being tested.<br>He failed and so did they. So he could not wait any longer.

His obsession grew as the days passed. The aching of his heart crushed his sanity. It was painfully obvious. Sena was of great importance to him. The reason being… nothing.

That's what she was to others; she was everything to him. Even though she tried to hide it, she used to know him. She and he were the best of friends.  
>But that day he saw that car crash right in front of him and she disappeared. Her parents smiled as the car burned, blood dripping from their poisonous smiles. They were glad to escape handling her.<p>

That's what he thought, what he knew, Juumonji was sure of it. But her parents were not even real-

"Oi idiot get off the road!"

The cars splayed in all directions honked aggressively in unison as a way of shouting their owners' arguments.

"ShutupshutupShutupshutup SHUT UP!"

Ther was nothing that could be heard clearly other that his wails as he broke down; as the cars honked; as babies cryied out to their mother; as families squabbled with each other.

No one heard one another; they were just far too busy projecting their own voice, their own opinions wishing to be heard. That was why he hated them. Sena listened to others. Notjust to be polite, she was attentive and genuinely interested. These ignorant fools were genuinely vain.

Their lives were no different from each other's yet they feel they are more interesting.

He closed his eyes and everything disappeared.

Silence was golden.

The darkness shrouded all, they were once again all the same.

They were just like Sena.


	17. I'm not stupid!

AN: Sorry about the _**very**_ long wait. I no longer have a permanent computer at the moment and I managed to convince my brother to let me on his laptop. By the way I forgot to explain Shin's impaired hearing because I wanted that chapter to be a transition chapter to get some thoughts across so I guess I'll have to do that later on.

I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: I'm not stupid<p>

Too bad Shin-san couldn't come.

This place was her favourite place to relax. It always smells like the Chinese household she lived with during an exchange programme. Too bad she had to come here with the most awkward group. The ever unchanging expressionless Akaba who sat opposite to where she was; the timid Eyeshield who was really Sena who Juri never got to personally relate to. Worst of all Juri herself sat next to-

Slurp!

Her eye twitched hearing Hiruma devour his noodles, why does he have to be so irritating?

"Hiruma I swear I'm gonna end up broke thanks to you."

She breathed out harshly, looking into her wallet in frustration. All that was left was some small change and a picture of her driving license which was also ruined by Hiruma at the time it was taken.

"You make such dumb faces." Hiruma snatched the wallet from her grasped and flaunted the picture out to the aloof Akaba and silent Eyeshield in mockery.

Why did this happen?

Everything he ever did always made her look bad. Especially when he has that ear to ear smirk and his sharp, dagger like eyes flicking around the room hoping for a reaction.

Just calm down and relax, just calm down and…

BAM!

The door to the restaurant slammed open and her blood ran cold.  
>It was the Kongo twins, the highly successful, rude and most cutthroat people in the music business.<p>

Juri turned to Hiruma slowly hoping not to catch their attention.

"Why are they here?" Her words came were mouthed, noting the amount of fear she currently felt.

She met them before and it was not a great idea for them to meet with Sena.

"Oi! Any of you here fucking seen an American girl!"

It wasn't a question, it was more of a command and the other customers were compelled to point their fingers to where she sat.

Juri sank down under the table and she could hear their footsteps pounding across the floor.

"Unko-chan look there's an ugly piece of shit stuck under the table."

Juri felt her anger rise. Who was he to say that? He looks like a hopped up hippy who-

"Don't be rude Agon it looks bad, besides it's not her fault she's so ugly."

She growled at the two brothers. Why did they have to humiliate her again?

They paid no attention to Juri and looked at the disguised Sena, pulling out a piece of paper in front of her making their intent clear. "Do you mind signing this contract?" Sena shook her head knowing that Hiruma would do something about this.

"Hold up you ain't making her sign anything." Hiruma slapped the paper away and it was clear that Agon was not happy.  
>The whole restaurant became silent and everyone stared at him.<p>

The atmosphere became tense as Agon and Hiruma stared at each other, like two wary animals ready to fight one another.

"How about we take this discussion back to the studio?" Unsui said trying to pacify the situation, he know no one would be safe if Agon and Hiruma fought. The two said nothing but they stood up to leave.

Sena tried to stand up as well, shortly being stopped by Juri and Akaba who knew that the 'discussion' would be dangerous.

Hiruma threw a paper at Juri and signalled for her to read it.

* * *

><p>Hiruma said nothing as they travelled to the studio; Agon stared out the window whistling while Unsui drove them there. The three were all waiting to say what they wanted once they arrived. The situation was dangerous. It could be Hiruma's life on the line.<p>

* * *

><p>The Kongo studio was dark. It was no different from any other studio but I could just tell it was bad news, there is no way I'll agree to Sena and Agon making a song. Not after what I've seen and heard of them all these years.<p>

Accusations of molesting and abuse from many women were directed to Agon. What unsettles me even more is the fact that his brother Unsui possibly watched, did that sort of thing turn him on? These two brothers were as sick as fuck.

Slam!

"Asshole did you hear what I just told you?" Agon's hand slammed across my right cheek and I just glared at him.

Good. I need more of this from him. Not because I get off this sort of stuff. I need it as evidence, during these past years I've collected much info on these two brothers but I need first hand solid proof and this was the opportunity I was looking for.

"I'm sorry I guess I thought you had an asshole for a mouth because all I heard was crap." I grinned knowing this would set him off.

Bam!

Just a few more minutes of recording this and then I'll finally be able to keep Sena safe.  
>Because I don't want the same thing to happen to her.<p>

* * *

><p>I threw away the crumpled paper Hiruma 'gave' before I took Sena and Akaba to my apartment to hide away. He knew that Sena could be in possible danger just like I was when Akaba and Agon made that single.<p>

It was horrible; his hands wandered my body lustily whenever Akaba wasn't looking and his hot breath at the nape of my neck and the lascivious looks he kept giving me. I'm both surprised and glad that he doesn't remember any of it.

"Hey Juri, Sena and I are going for a walk." Akaba tapped my left shoulder and I jumped a little as it made me remember remnants of that horrible memory.

"Just make sure that it's by the park nearby." My voice wavered slightly however it didn't seem he noticed.

When the door slammed and the two left I exhaled, scared for Hiruma. I looked up at the sky praying to God that he might be safe. Hey may be annoying but he is my friend - no more than that.

He is my most precious person.

* * *

><p>Akaba and I walked to the park with my disguise still on as we strolled through and as I stared at the sky he suddenly pulled me to where the trees were densely packed. My back was against a tree and he stood right in front of me, his hands never letting go of mine<p>

He stared at me in the eye and we stayed like that for a few minutes.

"You're Sena aren't you?"

I didn't answer.

"Don't try to pretend that you're not, I saw at the restaurant."

I didn't know what gave me away but I played dumb, in an attempt to shake him off.

"You eat your noodles exactly the way she does, using chopsticks to pick them up and you blow them three times and shake it before putting them in your mouth."

That unsettled me, how could he even remember something so insignificant?

"Still playing silent huh?"

He yanked the wig off of my head and was shocked, I guess it was because he relieved in a way, judging from how his facial expression changed.

"All this time you were that girl I heard before, that girl I got to know, the girl I fell in love with."

* * *

><p>I sat down this bench for quite some time. I still don't understand. Why can't I tell Sena exactly how I feel? I looked up and saw that Akaba and Sena were in the park. I stared at Akaba drag Sena to the trees and I got up before I even started to think and on my way there I saw a girl running towards them.<p>

Damn. My ears still hurt.

* * *

><p>Akaba, no doubt about it!<p>

I saw him walking to the park and I chased after him and from a distance I could hear my dad call out to me.

"Mamori get back here!"

I paid no attention and saw that he ran to a particular tree

There was someone else with him by that tree. It was a girl. I stopped where I was until I heard what Akaba said to here

"You're Sena aren't you?"

My blood ran cold. It couldn't have been Sena. This girl was prettier and Sena didn't have black hair. There was no way Akaba was right. My blood ran cold when he pulled of that wig. Other than the blue eyes, she definitely looked like Sena. In fact I could tell that she was Sena.

* * *

><p>I passed by a park. It was just a day ago I went crazy and those pills the doctors prescribed me worked. I was no longer the crazy psychotic Juumonji. I was back to normal. I never thought that I would be so obsessed with finding Sena.<p>

"You're Sena aren't you?"

Sena? I definitely heard Sena. I ran to where the sound came from and I saw four people standing by a tree. One of them was Sena.

"Sena!"

* * *

><p>Crap I don't think Ill be able to keep this up any longer it's only been 30 minutes and Agon's still pissed with me.<p>

"Agon that's enough." Unsui got up from where he was standing and walked over to the two of us. My cheek throbbed from hits that Agoo gave me.

"Shut up Unko-chan, unless you want me to beat your ass down as well."

"You could do that or you could realise that what you're doing is what this guy wants?"

He pulled me up by my shirt and revealed to his stupid sonoffabitch brother that I was wearing a recording device.

"You're fucking dead." Agon growled and cracked his knuckles in frustration.

Shit. How am I gonna get outta this?

* * *

><p>An: Hope you guys enjoyed, I'll be sure to post up more chapters frequently now it's the summer holiday. Please<strong> review<strong>, I always like to see what my readers think about my stories.


	18. Black and bloody

**An: I've no excuse except for EXAMS! (and exam preparation) so please just enjoy this short chapter.**  
><strong>After I get a new typing medium (I'm currently using my sister's laptop) next month I'll indulge you all.<strong>

**I missed thinking up of this story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Black and bloody<p>

They all came at me so suddenly, their eyes filled with a mixture of feelings: hate, desperation, disgust and love.

"Sena it really is you..."

Juumonji placed his cold hands on my shoulders and I could tell there was something wrong with him. His clothes were ragged, his breathing rapid and his body shook violently. I pushed him away with all my might but his grip held firm, just like my uncle.

"Get off me!"

I panicked and aimed a punch square at his jaw and a crunch rumbled through and I screamed.  
>Juumonji had twisted my hand violently and cackled almost maniacally. That was it. I had no chance of escape. I looked over at Akaba who had Mamori holding him tightly by his him as he stomped towards Juumonji and I.<p>

"Let go of her immediately."

His voice was cold and stern and anger flared from his face, although for a moment I saw him shake in fear. Juumonji turned his head to him and snarled.

"Get the fuck away and walk off somewhere with the bitch by your side, Sena is mine."

Mamori, almost ignoring the insult hurled at her pleaded to Akaba, although he was too consumed by rage to acknowledge it.

"He's right Akaba we could just leave and -"

You would have thought Akaba would have removed her from his hip and thrust himself into a battle with Juumonji, however Juumonji had grabbed her by her hair as she screamed with me still locked by his side.

"Shut up bitch, I didn't say you could talk!"

Now was the time Akaba slammed his fist into his face. An inhuman sound came from the tormentor as he removed his unholy gripped from Mamori and I. Although I managed to scramble up on my feet, my legs gave away to the terror before me.

Akaba was destroying Juumonji. He removed his sense of balance by punching him in one ear and blinded hm by throwing sand in his eyes. All unmentionable things happened to Juumonji and I couldn't help but be reminded of the pain I had suffered through the hands of someone else.

"Stop it Akaba, please."

With my remaining amount of strength I staggered forward to where Akaba stood crying hysterically as if I had suffered Juumonji's pain. In truth I did but not by any of the persons around me.

I had allowed myself to suffer.

This was my relevation and before losing consciousness I saw the looks on all three. Juumonji, although dazed and bleeding, smiled at me; Akaba growling and keeping me supported soften his eyes as he looked back at me; Mamori was hyperventilating, sobbing hysterically at the blood falling from her head and yet all her frustration was directed towards me.

Did I cause of thi-?

* * *

><p>Sena fainted in my arms. Mamori was crawling towards me and that man… he was still crawling to Sena. I need to get away. Get her medical help. Turning, I ran out of the park whilst holding Sena in my arms.<p>

I knew of a hospital nearby, the very same hospital the two of us had met in. However while running there; people became more and more aware of the blood on my body. The blood that I had shed and the blood that I had bled, all of it was enveloping Sena.

Her face stained as crimson as my hair. This was wrong, why is it that whenever people are around her this happens. Is it because of me? Is it because of the other men in her lives?

Or is it perhaps the women who have so badly influenced her?

I just had to know, but right now I had to get her to the hospital, where the two of us could be connected by what we truly desire: Each other.

* * *

><p>"If you ever fucking do that again I'll seriously kill you!"<p>

Agon tossed me to the alley behind his studio, black and blue all over, the bruises forming an almost poetic picture of near death. However just before he turned to go back to his studio, he clutched my head and twisted it to the left.

"See that garbage bag there? You and your little bitch will end up there if you pry any closer to my activities."

His breath was fouler than the garbage and his spit latched on to my face with venom-tipped hooks.

Unsui chucked the recorder to my head as Agon went inas he held the door. I saw his twitch as his little brother passed by and I had an idea.

"You know sooner or later he'll toss you out too when you do him wrong Unsui."

"…"

"You know I'm right, if you do ever decide to help me you know how to reach me."

"Unko-chan hurry up you shit-face."

Unsui turned and just before he walked back into the building he dropped something by my feet.

'If this goes wrong,' he whispered to me, 'you're the one who'll wind up dead.'

The door slammed and I grinned.

"Don't worry; when this all ends he'll go down faster that crap in a garbage chute."

Smiling to myself, I kicked the tape to my left arm.

Junko and Sena would be safe when this all ends.

* * *

><p><strong>An: This was a pretty violent chapter, if you enjoyed this please review and I'll try my best to get you more chapters.<strong>

**And please, share this to anyone you think would like it! :D**

**Writers like me appreciate the views.**

**I just hope you won't mind waiting.**


	19. Too close for comfort

**AN: I know it's **_**really**_** late but now I've got a laptop to type on permanently.  
>Expect mor chapters with no fixed date. Hope you enjoy reading!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Too close for comfort<p>

I paced around my hallway in worry.

Where have Hiruma and Akaba disappeared to?

It has been two days since Hiruma went off with Agon and his brother and he never returned.  
>Akaba meanwhile, didn't even mention to me where he went off to for the past few days.<p>

I listen closely to the outside of my home; for the past two days I'm sure I kept on hearing Agon's footsteps: loud and menacing, just like him. I hear his voice every time he walks by. I edge forward to the front door being careful not to make a sound. I hope I can find out where they are.

Come to think of it, I haven't seen Sena as well. Crap… I need to get out of this house now and find them.

Shakily, I reached my hand towards the bowl where I kept my keys and I hear a noise. My hand fumbles and the keys drop back into the bowl but the voices remain unchanged.

No!

It must be Agon, he must have done something to Hiruma; I'm sure of it!  
>My left foot trips on the small carpet I laid by the doorway and the voices and louder.<p>

"She's in here right?"

"…"

"Unko-chan don't play games with me, unless you want to get hurt."

I hear Agon crack his knuckles as loud as a firecracker and my legs gave out. I begin to hyperventilate and pathetically crawled away from the door. The knob rattles and I hear his maniacal chuckling. Suddenly there was a loud crash and I hear a guttural groaning by the door. It sounded like Agon.

"Are you fucking crazy Unko-chan!?"

I hear another slam and I cover my ears. The doors bang thump and the wood vibrated erratically with each sound. The door drums louder and louder until it stops for a few seconds. I close my eyes in fear as I hear the eerie sound of my barrier against them opening.

Hiruma, please save me!

"What are you doing Junko?"

I open my eyes upon hearing that voice. What I saw before worried me to no end.  
>It was Hiruma and the brother of Agon. Beside them laid an Agon who had one too many punches to the face. Both Hiruma and that man looked like they were in pain: bruises were painted all over their skin and great red swellings like ripened pomegranates sprouted from their arms and legs.<p>

"Are you two alright?" I tried my best to get up from where I was and wobbled over to them to see if they needed assistance.

"We're both fine, listen I need you to call the police."

Hiruma gestured to the phone beside my bowl where I kept my keys and gave me a cheeky smile.  
>I went and did as he asked and when the police arrived we all went down to the station.<p>

From there Hiruma explained everything to both the police and me of the recorded threats of Agon and surveillance of him wandering around where I lived and the rest of my time there was a blur.

* * *

><p>I saw my uncle standing over me in the kitchen with a wooden spoon. This was when my cousin took money from my uncle's wallet and I was left to be punished.<p>

'I didn't do it I swear.'

He growled and from behind him I watched as my cousin snickered and mocked me.

'I'll be a good girl uncle, please don't do this.'

Tears welled up in my eyes as I waited for the pain.

'I told you not to steal from me!'

The pain of being hit where my cousin previously kicked did not affect me as much as the betrayal I received from him using me as his scapegoat.

My eyes flicker open and I'm on hospital bed. More specifically the one I had some of the best times of my life. Akaba was asleep with his head on the side of the bed. Perhaps what I saw was just a dream and I was just in a deep coma all this time. Maybe I lived a normal life and all the people I know were just acting as mere characters in that story.

However when I flicked on the television I see a news report on Akaba and I know that wasn't true.

"If you were me, then would it turn out different?"

"Could I learn to truly love?"

"Could I learn to truly live?"

These were questions neither you nor I could ever answer because it's already happened and there's no way to stop it.

Akaba shifted slightly and his hand unconsciously touched mine.

"Sena… I'll never let go."

* * *

><p><strong>An: Please review and tell me what you think.<strong> **It only takes 2 minutes at the most to say what you feel about the story.**


	20. Left to Confusion, Right to Insanity

AN: I am back! Sorry it's been so long guys I had a lot of personal issues to deal with .  
>To make it up to you <strong>how about you guys vote for which pairing you'll want to see happen in the next chapter and so on and so forth by saying which pairing you want to see in the reviews.<br>Honestly I thrive on reviews, the more I get the more I want to post these chapters and seeing as you guys are following, it wouldn't hurt for you to voice your opinion on the story.**

It won't be the final pairing but you'll get more of a chance to really understand the characters and more sweet moments between them.

Just to make it clearer I'll specify whose Point Of View you are experiencing.

I promise I'll update more often so please stick around *bows* _/ 0\_

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: Left to Confusion, Right to Insanity<p>

**Akaba**

My dreams were always filled with melancholy ever since my father left me at the age of five.  
>It was hard for me to understand at the time but at least I was with my mother, even if she was somewhat of a horrible one.<p>

I had always pictured his retreating figure as I held on to my mother's _left_ hand many times in my dream. I would shout at him asking where he was going and all I could see was him walking away as he faded away into nothingness in the night.

Heck, I don't even remember his face anymore. The most memorable thing about him was the moment before he left; he had smacked my mother with his _right_ hand and she collapsed to the floor in defeat.

My mother had said nothing and walked in the opposite direction he did and whilst holding her left hand I had turned back to see him stumble past the street lamps as they flickered, further shrouding him in mystery.

The memory and the dream are somewhat different however they still haunt me.  
>I never knew my father well and he did not want to know me and that was that.<p>

I grew up distrusting others seeing as I could not rely on them. My own mother became disconnected after their spilt up and that took me further to never trusting anyone for some time.

Except for Juri, I had known her since we were young children.  
>She was in a similar situation as me and we could relate to each other.<br>I trust her with my life.

This whole dynamic had changed when I met Sena.  
>Fragile but strong; silent yet expressive; mature and understanding; she was the most wonderful person I met.<p>

She may have more secrets, although I'm willing to be buried under that burden.  
>Sena understands me and I know that I understand her.<br>The traumas we've experienced alone may be enough to put others off but I will never leave her.

Wherever she goes I shall follow.  
>Our ugly pasts are nothing compared to the beautiful future I envision of us.<br>However broken we may be we can still salvage each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Agon<strong>

I smashed my fist against the prison walls in fury and I howled.

"That bastard Unko-chan!"

He was going to pay. When I get out of jail I will beat him half to death and make him beg to serve me again.

Of course there was that asshole Hiruma as well.  
>I want to <em>kill<em> him.  
>I'll sneak into his house and beat him into a bloody carcass.<p>

Wait.

There were even better target which could make him suffer.

"That girl he was seeing and the other one, what was her name… Sena." I cackled.

Licking my lips in excitement a grin broke out on my face.

"This is going to be fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Juri<strong>

Hiruma and that other man were taken to hospital to treat their wounds after their police interrogation and I had followed them to their room. They were both bandaged up lying in their respective beds and I could tell they were fully exhausted physically and mentally.  
>They were both looking sick so I decided to give them a warm towel each to put on their foreheads as they lay down on their beds and every so often I would change it. Almost too often.<p>

I grabbed the towels and used them in a systematic fashion.

Pick up. Soak. Wring out. Place.

A silence hung over us in that room for some time.  
>It was too awkward to talk about anything, especially since all <em>that<em> happened.  
>After a pregnant pause the man known as Unsui spoke out.<p>

"You know Agon will be coming after us and everyone else around us." He said suddenly.

I jumped a little and the towel I was replacing on his head dropped and I swear I saw him blush as my arm touched his.

"He's right Hiruma." I responded, coughing slightly afterwards in embarrassment.

"… Shit I don't think this through."

* * *

><p><strong>Sena<strong>

I need to leave.

I feel crushed in this hospital, the memories of Akaba, Mamori, her father and everything else is just too overwhelming.

My chest feels tight.

I can't breathe.

My skull feels like it is being pressed against the wall by the extremities of gravity.

I desperately try to claw myself out of the bed but Akaba's hand is firmly locked on to my arms and I want to scream.

But my voice won't come out.

I try to stir him awake but I'm panicking because I was hearing it.  
>In the background I hear that dismal rhyme that I had learnt as child.<p>

Hush child, you're all alone,  
><span>Your parents are gone and no one is home<span>  
><span>Except for me so expect to see<span>  
><span>something you never want.<span>

In my left hand I hold your death,  
><span>In my right hand I hold your freedom,<span>  
><span>Take the left if you wish to see <strong>them<strong>  
><span>Take the right if you have no regrets.<span>

If you take the left expect confusion,  
><span>If you take the right accept the illusion<span>  
><span>Except you'll know your vanity<span>  
><span>Will eventually lead to insanity. <span>

It kept on replaying in my mind and I couldn't help but agree.  
>I had taken the <em>right<em> and it led me _righ_t here in the present.

The situation got the better of me and I had fainted in stress and shock.

I should have taken the _left_.

* * *

><p>AN: So did you miss it?<br>I'll probably post the next chappie next week or even faster if you review. *wink, wink*

**Review to help shape your OTP in this fic or if you want to say something about it**

**Bai Gaiz and have fun!**

**BTW it would be cool if someone made a better, attractive cover for the story.**


End file.
